


Justice League Forever

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [14]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Martian Physiology, Multi, Sadness, Slightly more lighthearted than the last story, canonical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: The Justice League is still standing tall, but with the new form of rotations Superman set up, this leaves more downtime for the heroes. (Except perhaps Batman, but when has he ever rested.)Of course, when villains start making unusual team-ups, the League begins to wonder if a new Secret Society has came up from the ashes of the old one. After taking on Cadmus (and a merged Brainiac/Luthor), is the Justice League able to handle another threat so soon?





	1. Chapter One: Starting Anew

Chapter One: Starting Anew

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I sensed out some of the equipment, moving it where Flash told me to. “This good?”

“Yeah. Just set it down gently now.” Flash asked. I rolled my eyes.

“I know. I know. Bat's'll have a fit if something breaks.” I set it down. “So what are we calling this place again? When it's all finished?” I felt a gust of wind as Flash sped up to me.

“Metro Tower. Which is sad. Like, we missed an opportunity to call it the Hall of Justice.” I snickered.

“The Hall of Justice? Seriously?”

“Batman has a Batcave, Superman has the Fortress of Solitude, and I'm sure the other members of the League have places they go and call it something incredibly cheesy. Why not have a Hall of Justice?” He snorted. I laughed.

“Good point. Hall of Justice. I don't think the others'll go for it though.” There was a crash and I stopped. “Who all is working on construction today?”

“Us. Shayera. Hawk and Dove. And... Booster and Beetle.” I swore, flying off.

“I'll be back.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I had both of them on either side of me, lifted telekinetically. “What did I tell you two?”

“Not to egg on the bug.” Booster supplied.

“To leave if I see Booster when working...” Beetle added. I sighed, lowering them.

“You two are a destructive force when you're together. You can't be like this. Booster, go work with Hawk and Dove. Beetle, you work with Shayera. Do not cause anymore trouble. Unless you'd rather deal with Batman...” I offered.

“Nope. Hawk and Dove are good. Sweet brothers.” Booster soared off, Beetle heading in the direction of Shayera. I shook my head, going back to where I had left Flash.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Okay. Where does this go?” I asked, box in hand.

“I'm not sure... You'd think we'd have these things labeled...” Flash hummed, walking over and taking the box from me. “Looks like normal office supplies. Probably be okay just setting it anywhere.” I heard his phone go off.

“Okay. So... I'm gonna have to go.”

“Someone from your Rogues gallery escape?” I teased. He snorted.

“Not quite. I'm supposed to be at CCPD... As Wally West... Working on tests. So I managed to set my phone up so it could let me know when tests were done running so I could...” He paused. “Not important. I'm going to go make sure I have a day job still.” And with that he zipped off.

I sighed, resting against a wall. “ _So, Flash had a thing at CCPD... Who's going to help me finish this room up?_ ” I asked over the coms.

“ _I'm on my way... Needed to talk to you anyway._ ” Superman answered. I frowned. What could Superman need to talk to me about?

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

He finished up the computers while I finished setting up the cabinets. Okay, I placed the cabinets in designated areas Superman told me to place them... Sort of setting them up. Right?

“How'd your eval go?” Superman asked. All of us had been required to start up evaluations again. Physical and psychological. Glad Batman and Arrow helped get the League confidential and trusted doctors.

“I haven't had mine yet. I think they're going in alphabetical order based on codename. Pierce was the last one I know of who had his done. So mine's not too far behind... After they get done with Constantine.”

“Constantine? When did he join?”

“He didn't exactly join so much as Batman, I think, appealed to his ego. Something about a more covert branch of the League that deals with the magic side of things. Who better to deal with magic than Constantine? Besides Zatanna of course. I heard she's not exactly thrilled about the development though. Something about Constantine being a pompous ass.” I shrugged.

“And you know all of this before me?” Superman asked, almost hurt. I shrugged again.

“I just hear things. When people think you can't see them, for some reason they think you can't hear them too.” I set another box in the room. “Where does this stuff go?”

“Looks like it's for the kitchen, may wanna set it outside.” I paused.

“A kitchen? Who's going to keep it stocked? I mean, between you, Supergirl, Flash, and B'wanna Beast... There's seldom enough food to go around.”

“Batman likes to be prepared. Probably thinks it'll be easier than us having to switch costumes to get food from town. Or having pizza delivered.” I shook my head at the thought. Flash had, at one point, ordered pizza. While on stake out. With Batman. Things did not go well...

“Point taken.” I sat down. “So what's bothering you? You said you wanted to talk to me about something...?”

Silence.

“I think Lois is pregnant.” I froze.

“Really? This a congratulations moment or an 'oh-no' moment? It's hard to tell with how you're acting.”

“A surprise moment, I guess...? I don't know for sure... She's been getting sick the past few days. She thinks it may be flu, but she doesn't have any of the other symptoms for the flu. And it's out of season. I mean, if it wasn't the middle of summer.” He sounded worried. This could be bad.

“I just... What if she is pregnant? Will she be okay? Will the baby be okay? Will she want to keep it? I do... I think. But I'm not... I'm not sure.” I thought carefully.

“You need to talk to Lois. This is a conversation you should have with Lois. Find out what she wants. See if it's what you want. Take a test. Take several tests. Figure it out together.” I looked to where I could hear him moving things around.

“And don't worry too much about it. Just breathe and take it one step at a time. If she is, and you're both excited, then congratulations. Fatherhood won't be a journey you take alone. Plenty of Leaguers have kids and would be glad to give a first-time dad some advice. I know J'onn and I would love to be considered as baby sitters when you both have work. You won't be alone, and neither will Lois.”

I sensed the tension leave the room. “Thanks. I... I needed that. I think. It's just... With everything that's happened... It's... Hard to imagine.” I gave a smile.

“I understand. But if anyone can do it, it's you and Lois.” I felt my coms light up. Chrysallis. “I've gotta go. Bad guys.” I looked to Superman. “Remember to talk to her, okay?”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Chrysallis, we can do this all day. Why don't you just relax and we'll talk about this?” I tried. A blast hit my arm. Stone. Great. Guess I'll one-hand this.

“If I were you, hero, I'd leave.” I sensed him out, drawing him to me.

“See, I doubt that. I'm competitive. I like to win. And I feel like I'm going to.” I was about to throw him when I felt something hit me from behind.

It was loud, concentration was difficult. I let Chrysallis go, falling to my knees as the shriek continued. “You like my friend? Her name's Banshee.” I tried to concentrate, to lift my head.

“Banshee? She's supposed to be from...” The sound continued, disorienting.

And then it stopped. Just as suddenly as it had started. Chrysallis was gone. And so was Silver Banshee. Shit. I let go of my ears, my gloves feeling wet. Did she shatter my eardrums? Double shit.

“ _Divinero to WatchTower. I need medical support. I think my ears are bleeding._ ”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Silver Banshee attacked you? In Glaseste? Working with Chrysallis? How do they know each other?” Mr. Terrific asked. The doctors had put in cotton in my ears, making it difficult, but not impossible, to hear.

My eardrums were fine... Mostly. J'onn at my side, still checking me over as I gave my report.

“I don't know. Villains anonymous? Prison? Craigslist? Hell, maybe the villains have their own group on Facebook? I don't know. But they were working together and they kicked my ass. Not even sure what it was they ran off with.”

“The crown jewels that were on display at the museum. Guards reported them stolen.” Felicity offered. I put my head in my hands.

“Great. I let them get away.”

“You were overwhelmed. Banshee is a force to be reckoned with. It's just amazing you're not deaf as well now.” J'onn told me. I groaned.

“I know. I know.” I swallowed. “Who'd you send to look for them?”

“Jericho and Raven.” I frowned.

“Raven's a Leaguer now?”

“Joined after Batman began to set up his little magic team.” I shook my head.

“So long as he knows what he's doing.” Raven could hold her own. She was beyond powerful. And Jericho, despite his demeanor, was a force all his own. (And deaf already, no match for Banshee's shriek.)

“Okay. So... Can we go home? I was told I needed rest.” J'onn chuckled.

“Let me finish out my shift. Then we can go home.” I rolled my eyes.

“Fine. Fine. I'll make sure to let Charcoal know you're the reason we're late getting home.” I teased.

 


	2. Chapter Two: All Things End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character Death. (This is the fight between the Royal Flush gang Ace created and the Justice League. Just a warning.)

Chapter Two: All Things End

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“ _I need Dr. Light, Hawkgirl, Divinero, Fire, and Ice to meet me at Coast City. Ace has created a new Royal Flush Gang... And it's not looking good._ ” Batman's voice came over the coms. I sighed, looking in the direction I'd last heard Flash speak.

“Duty calls. Hopefully this time I won't get my ass kicked.” Flash snorted.

“Good luck. That Ace kid... She's tough. Trust me.” I nodded, pulling my hood up and stepping out of the soon-to-be finished Metro Tower, taking to the air.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I groaned as one of the new members wrapped their... 'hair?'... Around my leg, slamming into the ground. I telekinetically sensed her/them/him(?) out and forced them to let go, taking back to the air.

“So why did she create this gang? Didn't she have enough when Joker tricked her?” I asked Batman, dodging a gust of wind from one of the others.

“I don't know. But I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon enough. Watch your six.” I flew higher, feeling a gust go by me. Thank you, Batman.

“Everyone cover your eyes, I'm going to give them a blind spot.” I snorted, ducking. There was a bright light, faint, but bright enough even I could see it. Once it was gone, I could hear the Cards groaning.

Shayera was never one to waste and opportunity and took to attacking, the rest of us following suite, being careful not to do any permanent damage until we could figure out how Ace created them.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

A helicopter landed, Waller's presence taking over. 'Of course. Cadmus.' She walked over to us, something rattling in her hand. “Did you cause this?” I asked, my voice a growl.

“Not... Intentionally. After we acquired Ace back from the Joker... We ran tests to see what her powers were like after they had manifested. To see how much stronger she'd become. And Ace... Is an overachiever. She surpassed us. And then broke out. Even before we could tell her that she's dying.” I felt my anger rise, a light bulb shattering.

“She's a child! You experimented on a child! She didn't need your experiments! She needed guidance.” I growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder, Shayera.

“What Divinero means to say is-” Dr. Light started.

“Oh no. The message is loud and clear.” Waller spoke, just as calm. “That's a sin I'll pay for later. Right now, Ace is dying. And if she doesn't return things to normal before she dies, she could take it all with her. She's... A psychic bomb, so to speak.” I heard open something up. “This will contain her power and put her down.”

“She's not a dog. She's a human. A child. She's what? Barely 17?” I asked. “Have you no shame, Waller? No compassion?”

“Divinero, I understand your... Disdain for our experiments, but we did what we felt we had to do. Her powers were far to strong to leave unchecked.”

“You mean untapped? You wanted her to be another weapon, like Galetea, like Libertine.” I growled.

“Enough.” Batman stood between us. “I'll go see her. She trusts me.” I heard him take Waller's device and walk off.

I stayed, fuming, Shayera beside me. I could sense her own anger at the situation. “We can't do anything to her yet. But as soon as Ace is okay... We give her whatfor. Hell, we could get J'onn to tell the government, I'm sure they'd love to find out they've been sponsoring child experimentation.” Shayera said.

“Or leak it to the media. I've heard that's the best way to get the government to do anything.” Ice drawled.

“Cadmus is mostly shut down anyway... Aren't they?” Fire asked.

“Mostly.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Going by the reactions of the others, things were returning to normal. Batman walked over, and I could hear him speak lowly to Waller, a threat of some sort. When he came over to us, he was silent. I could feel his anger, his sadness.

Knowing him, he felt as if he'd failed her. That she was another Jason.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Glad to see you weren't injured.” J'onn spoke, soft and slow. I sighed, laying down on our bed.

“Ace was just a kid, J'onn... She didn't ask for any of this...” I felt tears threatening to fall. “Even Bruce was upset. And Waller... She's so lucky I'm not Libertine...” I could hear him shift and felt him lay on the bed.

' _At least she's where no one else can harm her. She's safe and secure. Happier. And Waller will pay for her crimes. She went public about the experiments. Cadmus funding is nearly gone._ ' J'onn kissed the top of my head. ' _Have you had your evaluation?_ '

' _I go tomorrow... You?_ '

' _Not yet. M's. Remember? So I'll wait. Patiently._ ' He nuzzled me, trying to calm me down. I heard scratching on the door and rose a hand up, telekinetically opening it up for Charcoal. ' _Needing kitty love?_ ' J'onn asked.

Charcoal jumped on the bed, laying on my chest. I nodded, kissing the top of the furry head, focusing on his fur. How soft Charcoal was. ' _Thank's Charcoal. Needed this tonight.'_ I thought aloud. J'onn chuckled, keeping the three of us close.

Our family. We were safe. Ace was better off... ' _Is the Justice League going to hold her funeral?_ ' I asked.

' _We will. After all, we should have been the ones to save her earlier. It could be our way to ask for forgiveness from her. Bruce should officiate. He knew her best._ ' I nodded.

' _I just hope she really is better off... Wherever she is...'_ Charcoal mewled, bumping his head against my cheek. I smiled, scratching his chin, J'onn getting behind his ears. He purred so loudly... So calmly.

Maybe I would sleep... Just like that. In J'onn's arms and Charcoal on my chest.

 


	3. Chapter Three: Metro Tower Online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I know it's a bit more fast-paced, but I think it fits.

Chapter Three: Metro Tower Online

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I listened as the crowd gathered and Superman made his big speech about the Metro Tower and how important it is.

All the Original Members were present, and so were several of our other members. I could feel Flash speed up to me, buzzing with excitement.

“What's got you so excited?” I asked.

“My aunt Iris and my girlfriend are both here and they seem to be getting along... It's wonderful.” I grinned.

“Both covering the story?” I asked. I knew Iris West-Allen was a reporter and that Linda was too. But of course, they could have been here just as guests.

“Yeah. It's amazing. And Lois is here... She seems to be... Showing...” Flash chuckled. I shook my head.

They had broken the news nearly a month ago that Lois was in fact pregnant. She was excited, though worried about carrying a half-kryptonian baby and how that may effect her body. (Would the baby have super-strength in the womb? Would it hurt her to deliver naturally? Would they have heat-vision early on?)

Clark was just as thrilled, but perhaps even more worried than Lois about what a half-kryptonian baby would be like. The doctors on the WatchTower assured Lois that everything was okay, that they could monitor her closely and could pick up any anomalies.

“She shouldn't be so soon... But I guess since her child isn't fully human...” I said, shrugging.

“She's still holding her own with the questioning though. Think she'll learn to take it easy...?” I snorted.

“Lois Lane? Taking it easy when there's stories to write? I don't think so.”

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The opening ceremonies went off without much a hitch... Beetle and Booster Gold had to be asked to leave after one particular stunt... Zatanna had been showing Constantine around.

Apparently the rumors were true, Batman was getting together a magic squad of the Justice League members to deal with the supernatural aspects. And their headquarters would be modeled after the Metro Tower.

I grinned when I heard familiar footsteps. “About ready to leave?” He asked. Social events, though fun and great for learning more about human behaviors, they still took a lot out of J'onn, even after all these years on earth.

“Almost. You okay?” I asked. It hadn't been long since the real festivities had began. Perhaps just an hour had passed.

“I'm just a little tired. But I'm fine.” J'onn assured me, taking my hand in his. I frowned, worried. He'd not been feeling well for while after we'd dealt with Brainiac and I was worried he'd overexerted himself.

“Are you sure?”

“I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I got a clean bill of health from my physical.” J'onn told me. I swore softly. His was today. I should have been there, but Superman needed last minute assistance setting up.

“Good. So you're officially cleared for duty. Good.” I gave a smile.

“Not exactly... But we can talk about that later.” I frowned again.

“What do you mean you're not cleared for duty? You just said you had a clean bill of health.”

“I do. And I can work... Just perhaps not to the capacity I used to.” I squeezed his hand even though I knew it wouldn't do much good.

“J'onn... Did Brainiac hurt you? Like majorly? Or is this because you need to charge your power some, like when Superman or Supergirl blow out their powers?” I asked.

“We can talk when we're not surrounded by others.” J'onn responded. I swallowed, worried.

“Okay. Let's say our good-byes and get out. You've piqued my curiosity.” J'onn gave a sort of snorting laugh, though I wasn't sure why. I was worried and he seemed so... Calm...

But, he was going to explain himself. One way or another.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We got home, Charcoal greeting us. I could sense J'onn shifting and hear him sit down, hear Charcoal hopping into J'onn's lap and purring. (Purring louder than usual.)

I sat beside him, putting a hand on his. ' _What's going on J'onn? I'm worried about you and you seem to be so... Calm about what's going on. Why won't you be able to help out like normal when you have a clean bill of health? What's wrong?_ ' I asked.

' _I can still do monitor duty, but in a few months I will no longer be able to shift out of my true form. It... It could hurt the baby if I did._ ' I froze. Baby? Baby. Our baby? He was pregnant? But he didn't show many of the signs a... Human... Would. Human. He's not human. Martian.

I looked to him, feeling teary-eyed. ' _I swear if you're joking with me right now..._ ' I felt him kiss me, Charcoal making a noise of disdain at being put out of his lap.

' _I'm pregnant Caleb. I don't know how human or how Martian they are because of how early it is... But I'm pregnant. The doctors found out and... It made so much sense why I was feeling more fatigued than normal. I should have known because of how I was with K'yhm._ ' He nuzzled me.

' _I'm going to have be more careful though, not just because of my pregnancy but because... Because the baby is half-human, even if they only have a few characteristics. Or they could be mostly human with a few martian characteristics.'_ I kissed him.

' _You're pregnant. With our child. Or children.... Is it multiples? Or..._ '

' _Just the one. Martians don't often... Have twins. It's... occurred before, of course. I'm a twin. But it's not... It's a rare occurrence.'_ J'onn placed my hand low, near his stomach. I grinned. Our baby.

' _They don't even have a psychic presence yet... But I'm sure they will soon._ ' J'onn spoke. I gave a frown.

' _Presence? You can sense that? Even in the womb?_ '

' _Everyone has a psychic presence, whether they are actually psychics or not. It's just that psychics have stronger presences than non-psychics. And given who our child's parents are... I wouldn't be surprised if they have one of the strongest presences ever known._ ' I chuckled.

' _Soon... Soon. What are we hoping for? Besides healthy? Martian girl? Human girl? Martian boy or human boy? Or would they be a mix of all...?_ '

' _That's something we can figure out as their presence becomes more prominent._ ' He gave a chuckle. ' _At Lois won't be alone in her pregnancy... I'm sure we'll have some fun talking about you and Clark as things get farther along and we start to hate being pregnant._ ' He teased. I shook my head.

' _Just try not to go into labor at the same time... I'm not sure Clark and I could handle that._ ' He kissed the top of my head.

' _No promises. Children come when they want._ '

 


	4. Chapter Four: Agent King Faraday, Justice League

Chapter Four: Agent King Faraday, Justice League

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


J'onn and I were at the Metro Tower, waiting on the others. “You're sure they're coming aren't you?” I asked. We weren't telling them about the pregnancy yet, not until we were sure it would, for lack of better words, stick.

However there was still an important matter to be discussed today at Metro. And no was around except for me and J'onn. “They should be. Diana and Batman said they'd be coming in together from Gotham, Flash is coming from Coast City, and Green Lantern just finished with Hawk and Dove to stop a drug cartel.”

I frowned. “What about Superman and Hawkgirl?” I asked.

“Superman is with Lois at the doctor.” J'onn explained. I nodded.

“And Shayera?”

“With Vixen and Aztec. Star Sapphire, Cheetah, and Sage are trying to hold up a bank in Detroit.” I frowned.

“Detroit is a little far for Sage... Doesn't that strike you as strange? Villains helping each other that normally don't go together?”

“After witnessing the merging of Luthor and Brainiac, I try not to question much anymore.” J'onn deadpanned. I snorted.

“You're funny, J'onn. Very funny. So who is it we're supposed to meet today? An FBI agent?”

“Department of Homeland Security. They think after what happened a few months ago, we could use a liaison officer.” I rolled my eyes.

“Right. Liaison officers... Because what happened a few months ago was totally our fault.” I leaned against the wall. “How are you feeling? You seemed a little sick this morning...”

“I was only a tad sick... But I am feeling better. We're fine.” He assured, still typing away.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Flash arrived with Green Lantern, both about as thrilled as I was to learn about our new baby sitter. “You know, we weren't that bad... Right?” Flash told J'onn.

“I told the President we would give this... Agent Faraday a chance. He seems reasonable, going by his records. And Question is currently digging into his own background research.”

“Right... Because Question is the right person for that job...” Lantern replied.

“Don't worry... I did my own digging. Faraday was once CBI and CIA. Former military. Green Arrow and Black Canary once worked with him on the Mandragora case. Expert marksman, martial artist.” Batman rattled on, walking toward the conference table.

I could hear something being laid down, the files. “Nothing gets passed you, does it Batman?” A voice called from the door.

“Agent Faraday. Nice to meet you.” Diana greeted, that slight edge in her voice she used when meeting someone new.

“Wonder Woman. What an honor.” I heard the man walk in. “I thought I would be meeting all of the original members today...?” He sounded confused.

“Hawkgirl is currently stopping a crisis in Detroit and Superman is with family right now.” J'onn explained.

“Superman is with family?” He sounded shocked. I snorted.

“Of course he is... Granted, Supergirl and Batgirl are currently with Nightwing working on finding Killer Croc and Banshee. But he has other family. He was raised on earth as a human.” I reminded Faraday.

“Right. Guess you forget the man was raised human after seeing him perform so many incredible things.” Faraday coughed a bit.

“Anyway, I'd like to get to know all of you and for you all to know me. I find I do better working with people I've got some sort of rapport with.” He explained.

' _Is he for real?_ ' I asked J'onn.

' _He is. Apparently, DOD thought he would be a good fit. He's a bit of a Batman fan..._ ' J'onn spoke.

' _Great. That mean's there'll be two of them._ '

' _Weren't you the one who wanted to build a church for Batman?_ '

' _Different times..._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Flash was the first to leave. Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider were causing trouble. Latnern went with him to make sure he wouldn't be in over his head. Diana left with Batman and Faraday.

J'onn and I stayed behind. He was still monitoring some of the missions from the set-up in Metro. “So what do you think of Faraday?”

“He seems to be a fine agent. I just hope Batman doesn't terrify him too much.” I chuckled.

“I'm just glad he and Diana are finally together. More or less anyway... It was about time.”

“I agree.” J'onn walked over. “I was thinking... Perhaps we should tell Lynn... If we don't tell her soon... She'll be angry.” I kissed his cheek.

“True... She doesn't like being out of the loop for long.”

“Maybe tomorrow night? At dinner?” I gave a smile.

“Sounds like a plan. We can make sure that Gary, Lacey, and Jordan are there too.”

“And your aunt Trisha.”

“Family first.”I gave a grin. “What do you think Charcoal's going to do... When the baby gets here?”

“Pout for a few months after because he'll have less sleep, just as we will have had less sleep. But I feel as if he'll warm up to them eventually.” I kissed his cheek.

“Let's he hope he does. I don't want either of them hurting the other.”

“Awe. You do care about Charcoal.” J'onn teased. I rolled my eyes.

“I care to an extent.”

 


	5. Chapter Five: We Need You To Know

Chapter Five: We Need You To Know

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“Got everything set up?” I asked, placing the last of the glasses on the table.

“I do. I just hope Lynn doesn't get angry with me... I tried to follow her recipe to the letter... But I can only stand the heat for so long...” J'onn spoke. I could feel his anxiousness and took his hand.

“It's going to be okay. We're going to tell Lynn, Gary, Lacey, and Jordan. They'll be thrilled and may have some questions... But they'll be thrilled.” I kissed him softly. “Besides, once you start staying home more, I'll need them to keep an eye on you if I have to be someone's backup half-way across the world.”

“I know. I just... I'm worried of... What's the term... What's the term... Jinxing it.” I shook my head.

“Don't be. These guys here... They'll understand. And like I said, if something does happen... We'll need their support.” I gave a smile. “They'll be in soon. Charcoal willing to be on his best behavior?”

“He is currently trying to figure out the best way to steal food from their containers... I'll feed him once our guests arrive so he'll be occupied...” I nodded.

“I'll keep my ears out for our guests... Hopefully they'll be here before the food gets cold.” I made my way to the living room, close to the front door.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I grinned when Lacey and Gary came, listening as Jordan toddled on the wooden floors. “You're growing so much. I can hear you walking so well. Like a big boy.” I spoke.

“No.” Jordan answered. I laughed.

“So that's his first word...”

“Yeah. He's been saying it on repeat. We've been trying to get him to say 'mommy' or 'daddy' but... It's always-”

“No.” Jordan yelled. I chuckled.

“Yes. We know, Jordan.” Lacey sighed, moving to the baby. “So any particular reason you're hosting dinner tonight? It's usually Lynn's thing...” Lacey started

“It's something we'll talk about when Lynn actually gets here.” J'onn said, coming into the room. “Hello, Jordan. How are you today?” J'onn moved close to Lacey.

“No.”

“We've explained to Caleb that he's been doing that... I mean, at least he speaks, but at the same time... It's one word.” Gary said.

“It's fine. K'yhm... When she was a baby like that... She took a bit of time to speak other words after her first.” J'onn assured. I sensed Jordan closer, meaning J'onn must have taken him from Lacey. “I'm sure you'll find the rest of your words soon. Won't you?” I heard Jordan laugh.

“NO!” He giggled. I grinned.

“He'll get the hang of it.” I heard another knock on the door. “And that will be Lynn.” I moved to get the door.

“Oh good. Everyone made it.” Lynn pulled me into a half-hug. “I brought dessert. Pecan pie.” We all hummed. Lynn made the best desserts.

“Come on. Let's get started. Before the food gets cold.” J'onn ushered everyone into our dining room. Charcoal was in the next room over, enjoying his own dinner.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We all ate in relative silence, occasionally speaking of our work, of what we'd been up to. Jordan's milestones. How the shelter has been doing and about some of the new people who live there now.

Dessert was passed around as scraps went to Charcoal's bowl. “So when are you going to tell us why we're at your place instead of mine...? Not that I mind, but traditions...” Lynn spoke.

“You two aren't getting a divorce are you? Because I don't think we could handle that.” Gary joked. I rolled my eyes, laughing.

“We're not getting a divorce.”

“Besides, I doubt anyone else could put up with Caleb aside from me.” J'onn spoke. I playfully pushed his shoulder, my hand going to his.

“No. We're not divorcing... But our family may be getting bigger soon.” I smiled. It was silent, aside from Jordan playing with his pie slice.

“Are you serious? Adopting... or... Is it possible...? I mean... J'onn is a shapeshifter, but can you hold a shift like that...?”Lacey asked.

“On Mars, men carry children... I hate to sound old-fashioned... But on Mars men traditionally provided everything, including the children....” J'onn spoke. “And I am pregnant.” He explained. “I'm not sure how far along, nor if this will... How well it will go over because the child will be half-martian and half-human... But I'm willing, and Caleb is willing, to see how things go.”

I squeezed his hand. “We wanted a chance at our own, with both our qualities... And if this... God Forbid, if this doesn't go well and it turns out we aren't compatible... We will adopt.” I said.

“I'm going to be a grandmother.” Lynn squealed. I grinned.

“You are. And Jordan will be getting someone to play with.” I felt her hug me, than J'onn. “It's... It's going to be an experience.”

“I have a question though... Will you be able to shift? I know your human form will need to make appearances. It'll be strange if your PI business is closed for a long period of time...” Lacey said.

“I won't... Not after the child develops a psychic presence... But Dr. Fate mentioned once to Shayera that he had many magical artifacts... I'm hoping, when we tell the others, that he will have one to give me a human appearance to those who don't know any better. Like my clients or like someone from the grocery store. Something to help me make human appearances and keep suspicion down.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Gary reached over and grabbed my hand. “I'm happy for you guys. Parenthood ain't easy, but I think you guys could handle it.” I smiled.

“I think so too.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Everyone had gone home, leftovers placed in the fridge, J'onn shifted into his true form. I leaned against him, nuzzling him. ' _Feeling a little weak still?_ '

' _A little... Body is trying to adjust. As a manhunter... I was trained to note minute differences in my body. Prevented illnesses... Though for something like pregnancy..._ '

' _It makes you really feel the symptoms faster?'_ I felt him give an affirmative. ' _Go lay down. I'll be there as soon as I'm done in the shower. Then we can cuddle and watch movies and sleep._ ' I kissed him softly.

' _I love you.'_ I grinned.

' _I love you too. Both of you._ ' I heard Charcoal meow. _'All three of you._ ' I corrected.

 


	6. Chapter Six: I am Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the next time I update, it will be the Flash story I've been working on... But I wanted to try and get this one up to speed too. (Speed, get it?)
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

Chapter Six: I Am Legion

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I was covering for Flash and Hawkgirl with monitor duty, listening in missions and offering feedback. “Divinero, just the bloke I wanted to see.” I heard an accented voice call. Constantine. This could be interesting.

“What do you want Constantine?” I asked.

“I had an idea for a mission and I think you'd be perfect to come along...” He started. I thought for a moment. It beat sitting here and waiting... And I'd still have plenty of time to rest before the school year started up...

“That depends on what the mission is, Constantine. And what you think I'd be so useful for...” I turned to face him.

“I want to go into the Nether. I have my spell ready, I just need others to come with... It's at least a three person job... And you have that wonderful ability of empathy that would go over well with the demons in the Nether.” Demons...? Demons. How did this become my life?

“What's in the Nether you want so badly?”

“The original Flash... Barry Allen. You see... The reason the current Flash hates me so much is because I got his uncle trapped in the Nether during a job with him and Batman... But I've finally figured out how to get him back...”

“I thought he didn't like you because of your.... Dances with the Devil...”

“Lucifer? We're on better terms now... He's got a night club in L.A right now... Lotta fun...” He paused. “So are you in or out?”

“Who else is going? I'm thinking we should wait on Shayera. Her mace disrupts magic...”

“But it won't repel a demon. Not really.”

“Raven then?”

“The daughter of Trigon? In a demonic realm? I don't think so...”

“I'll go.” A voice called from behind us. Etrigan... No... Jason currently. “Etrigan and I need to learn how to work with others anyway... Especially since we've joined this... Team of heroes.” Jason walked over. “Divinero will need a charm of protection though. We do not need a demon possessing him.” Right. Demon possessions happen. Fuck.

“You both realize that if it weren't for our jobs, I'd be questioning how high you both are... Right?” I asked.

“Oh absolutely... I actually spent a little time in an asylum... Not even performing an exorcism or cleansing. I was a patient.” Constantine walked over. “Drink this... It should keep demons out of your body. And then we can get started.”

I felt the bottle and took a deep breath, drinking it down. It was bitter and horrible to the taste. “What was in that...?”

“It's probably best you don't know.” Constantine spoke. “Now... Shall we enter the Nether and get it over with?”

“Okay.” I stood. “Let's save Barry Allen.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The Nether was cold and damp. Strange music could be heard. Beautiful music. “Don't be fooled by the music... Or by the voices. The entities here want nothing more than to possess or murder you.” Constantine warned.

“Some prefer to play...” Etrigan spoke.

“Wonderful.” I muttered. “How did I enter into an episode of Scooby-Doo again?”

“Scooby-Doo is a child's program. This... This is real life and will fuck you over if you're not careful.” Constantine said, boots clacking on something. “Not sure I like what they've done with the place... I almost miss the blood on the walls...”

“I miss the screams of the damned, but I suppose we're both unlucky.” Etrigan snarled. I just shook my head.

This was my life. Hunting for a man in a demon universe... With an occultist and a half-demon. Wonderful.

“So how will we know when we find Barry?” I asked.

“That's why you're here. You're sensitive and should be able to sense the speed force as we get closer...” I swallowed. So it's up to me? Great. Just great.

“And if demons start to swarm?” I felt a hand on my mouth. Etrigan.

“Don't speak of them... Or they will appear. And you don't want them to appear.” The smell of something rotten appeared. Cackling.

“Oh brother... You're a little late for that. Glad you brought us some dinner though.” Something spoke, it's voice seeming to come from everywhere.

Constantine swore. “What the hell are you doing here? Ain't you got something better to do? Like terrorizing families or haunting houses?”

“Oh Constantine... It's wonderful to see you again... Tell me... You're not too comfy in the House of Mystery are you? I'd like my keys back.” It seemed closer.

“Oh Bugger off... Your breath scares me more than your threats do. You should really work on your hospitality.”

“Are you sure you should be antagonizing a demon? In the demon realms?” I asked.

“And you brought a sensitive. Oh Constantine, you flatter me.” A gust of wind came from all directions.

Constantine began to chant, interrupted by Etrigan's battle cry. “Don't rush into him! You'll-” A roar. “Just anger them...”

I couldn't sense anything out to throw. Not even torches or chains or anything else I'd expected to be in a realm like this. Constantine was chanting again and I went to give him cover, trying to sense the demon itself.

“You're funny, human. Thinking you can find my fear... I'm a demon. I have no fear.” I swallowed.

“Everyone fears something...” I pushed, and pushed. Nothing. It laughed, until some bright light, bright enough for me to see, shone through. I heard it scream and a boom.

“Demons like him aren't the best multitaskers...” Constantine walked over. “You okay Etrigan?”

“Fine. Just a bit of a wounded ego. Next time warn me.”

“I tried.”

“I didn-”

“Guys. As fun as this banter is... We still need to find Barry.” I reminded them. I heard Etrigan rise and off we were again.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We had walked a good bit around the Nether, avoiding more hostile demons and scaring away the ones who did spot us.

I could a presence, strong and human. “I think... I've felt Barry.” I whispered.

“Alright. Take my hand and we'll see if we can find an exact location.” Constantine spoke.

I tilted my head, but did as I was told, grabbing Constantine's hand and closing my eyes. I focused on the presence, trying to determine where the person was. I could feel the cold more prominently, I felt hungry, chained.

I pulled out, gasping. “So where is he?” I heard Etrigan asked.

“Not too far from here... But we need to hurry... I don't think he could last much longer.” I said, getting to my feet. Constantine muttered a spell and we were off again.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The groaning we'd heard was getting louder. “There he is.” Constantine swore, getting closer. “I'm not sure how we could get him out...”

“Con... Constantine? John?” a voice asked. It was hoarse, raspy. “What... Are you doing here?”

“Saving your arse. That's what.”

“No... No... Figment of my... Imagination. I'm never leaving. Can't leave. Won't let me.” The man laughed, hysterical. “They can't possess me... So they'll try to kill me... But I heal so fast... So they do it again and again...” He laughed harder, almost like he was sobbing as well.

“I'll never be allowed to leave. Not alive.” A crash.

“He's right. He'll never leave. And neither will you.” Several voices spoke. I tensed, bracing myself.

“Divinero, break Barry out. Etrigan and I will handle these ugly Fuckers.” I nodded, turning my attention to the man in chains.

Grasping the chains, I realized they weren't exactly man-made. They felt metal, but they seemed to have a pulse. “Barry... Barry... I need you to calm down. Okay?” The chains were pulling and I could still hear him laugh/sobbing.

“I can't. I'm not getting out. This isn't real...” I hit him. Hard. He was silent. Shocked.

“This is very real. And if I can't get you out, we could all be stuck here forever. And I can't do that. I can't be here forever.” _I have a baby on the way._ I don't say, but want to.

“Now... I'm going to telekinetically tug on these chains and you're going to speed yourself into vibrating. Okay? And then we're going to get the hell out of here. Got it?” I said.

“Got... Got it.” I smiled.

“Good.” I sensed out the chains, pulling and tugging, trying to find the weakest places. Barry started vibrating and in no-time he was free. I grabbed him, trying to keep him upright. “Let's run!” I called.

I heard Constantine and Etrigan blast some of the demons back. “Stay close!” Constantine yelled. We ran, me and Barry, Constantine in front, Etrigan behind us, tossing random items to keep the demons away.

Finally we reached the portal, back to the real world...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“What were you thinking?” Dr. Fedea asked. I tried to give a smile, but threw up in the trash can instead. Portals and whatever the hell Constantine gave me did not mix.

“I... Was thinking I'd save Barry Allen.” I rasped.

“And you did. But at what cost?” I gave a shrug, throwing up again.

I considered it a good day. Barry was recovering, Constantine and Wally were on speaking terms again... And J'onn was only slightly pissed off at me for going to another dimension to save a former colleague of Batman's.

All-in-all, even though I felt sick, it was a good day.

Jl-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Did they ever catch Luthor?” I asked, leaning against J'onn in the main monitor room on the WatchTower.

“No. He's still at large.” Silence. “Shouldn't you be resting...? Inter-dimensional travel doesn't agree with you and you should be trying to gain your strength back.”

“I would... If I were at home. With my husband. Resting.” I pulled him close. Mr. Terrific laughed.

“Go home, J'onn. I got this for tonight.” I felt, rather than heard J'onn's sigh as he tugged my hands.

“Let's go home... See Charcoal... And get you back into bed where you're supposed to be.” He started to drag me a bit. I frowned.

“You sound like Lynn.”

“That's because one of us has to remind you to take care of yourself. Not that you listen.” J'onn spoke, waiting for the teleporter to take us back. I just gave a sheepish grin.

“Right... Sorry about that...”

 


	7. Chapter Seven: Shadow of the Hawk

Chapter Seven: Shadow of the Hawk

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“All I'm saying is that you could have a stalker! He could be dangerous, Shayera!” I could hear John arguing.

“I can handle myself, John. Or have you forgotten?”

“I know you can handle yourself, but you don't know who this guy is or what kind of person he is. He could be seriously dangerous. What if he drugs you? Or tries to hurt you?”

“I have Thanagarian military training. I'm immune to most substances on earth and while I may not be as strong as Clark or J'onn, I'm much stronger than any human.” I could hear the growl in her voice. “I. Can. Handle. Him.”

I walked up before John could rebuttal. “Look, I don't know the full story, but it sounds like Shayera is right. She can handle her own. And if she can't, she'll contact us, right?” I looked into her direction.

“Right. See, Caleb gets it.” I could hear John grumble something. Shayera kissed my cheek. “Later boys. I'm out.” I could hear heels (heels? Shayera wore heel?) clicking out the door.

“Why did you have to side with her?” I frowned.

“Because you and I both know she can handle herself.” I sighed. “What's going on anyway?”

“A guy showed up, a Carter Hall... He... He showed her some ancient Thanagarian technology supposedly from Egypt and-”

“And what? You don't believe aliens existed back then?” I gave a smirk, teasing. “Because I'm sure my centuries-old husband could tell you a thing or two about 'the old days'.” John sighed.

“This guy has a website dedicated to her... He's been at every crime scene she's been too... He's... He's a fan boy fixated on her and I'm worried he'll hurt her.” John stepped closer. “I know you know what that's like... That you wouldn't want anyone else hurt like that... Would you?”

“Of course not!” I leaned against the wall. “But the thing is... What happened to me happened because I was weaker than my attacker... Physically. Shayera is going on some sort of... Date?” I asked.

“Yeah.”

“She's going on a date with a human man. She's stronger than a human, John. Even a human man. Hell, I think the one who should be worried is him. If he pisses her off, she'll fling him into next year, no questions asked.” I bumped my shoulder to him.

“Right... I guess... I still don't like it.” I gave a smile, knowing. I could sense the feelings. The emotion.

“John... I understand... You and Shayera were together for a long time. You shared things with each other that.... That you can't get back, nor do you want to get back. You feel for her.” I took a breath. “But you have to let go. You're with Mari now... And I know you love Mari.”

“You're right.” John sighed. “Thanks, Caleb...” He stopped for a moment. “Why are you here anyway? You're shift was over like... an hour ago... Wasn't it?”

“Yeah. I'm just waiting around on J'onn... Or an emergency that requires my skill set... Whichever happens first.” I shrugged. “Not like I have papers to grade... School doesn't start until next Monday and I already have my roster memorized...”

“You've already memorized your entire class roster?”

“It's a small school with small classes... I only have like... fifteen students.” I shrugged. “And its a good group according to the third grade teachers... Though I'll need to watch out for this group of three boys... They're apparently trouble makers who enjoy testing their teachers' limits.”

John laughed. “Sounds like my childhood group of friends. We hated our teachers and would have a contest at how long it'd take us to get them to quit.” I gave a look as his laughter died. “Not that... I would condone that to be done. Especially since you are a quality educator.”

“Thanks.” I shook my head. “What about you? Still on monitor duty?”

“Yep. With Bruce.” I winced.

“That's never fun. Especially since he's out of Gotham and he despises being out of Gotham.”

“He volunteered... Apparently Joker escaped and was last seen headed to Metropolis.”

“Which is why he volunteered to be here at Metro so he could be first to catch Joker. Makes sense.” I nodded.

We sat in silence for a moment.

“Really think she'll be okay?”

“I think so. Like I said, Shayera's a big girl... She can take care of herself.” I heard the teleporters coming online. “And that's my cue. Good luck, John.” I gave a side hug before heading to great J'onn as he came out.

“Ready to go home and eat leftover's from Lynn's?” I asked.

“I have been thinking of her pot roast all shift.” J'onn gave a soft whine. “She makes the best food.”

“She really does.”

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

' _Why did you let me eat three helpings?_ ' J'onn whined, laid out in my lap. I sighed, rubbing his head.

' _Because you're eating for two and I figured you could use the extra calories._ ' I kissed his cheek, placing my hand on his stomach. There wasn't much of a bump yet, but in his true form, I could feel a slight raise.

' _I feel their presence trying to form... Won't be much longer now... I know the ears have formed though... So you need to be careful what you say around them._ ' J'onn teased. I rolled my eyes.

' _I'll be a saint, though I can't say much for the rest of the League... Especially since we haven't said anything yet.'_

' _I know... Everyone's been so busy... I've been trying to find a time we will all be on the WatchTower or Metro Tower at the same time so it'll be convenient... But I guess I'm just going to have to suck it up and call a meeting... Aren't I?'_ J'onn asked, moving to sit up.

' _If you don't, I will. It's one thing for you to be monitoring, but I don't think I could handle the thought of you out there in the field right now... Now for a while anyway... Not until our child is born..._ ' I kissed him again.

' _Soon... Before this month is over._ ' J'onn vowed. I nodded.

' _Before the month is over.'_

 


	8. Chapter Eight: Chaos at the Earth's Core

Chapter Eight: Chaos at the Earth's Core

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I relaxed at the teacher's table in the lunchroom, listening to the conversations buzzing around the students and teachers.

The students talked about what they did over summer, where they went, about their favorite heroes. The teachers talked about where they went and what they did and wondered why things had to start back so soon.

“I don't know, I like being back... Gives me a chance to start up a routine again.” I gave a smile, eating some of the leftover spaghetti from last night. J'onn may not be a fan of heat or fire, but the man could cook.

“You've not been a teacher as long as the rest of.. One day the kids will wear you out.” Ms. Farah said.

“Yeah, especially once you and your husband decide to have some at home.” Mrs. St. Lea spoke. I chuckled.

“Funny you should say that... We're talking about adoption... Or surrogacy...” I said. A lie, but I had to give the appearance of us being a _normal_ gay couple. Whatever that was.

“Good luck... I hear it's hard for same-sex couples to get on those lists.” Mr. Lowell said. I shrugged.

“I'm hoping it goes well... If nothing else... I hear surrogacy is a good option.” I answered. “Pricey... But good.” We ate in silence, listening to the kids' enjoying themselves.

“What do you think of your class so far? I tried to have them prepared but you can only do so much.” Lowell said. I chuckled.

“So far so good... I think I may have a few mischievous souls in the room, but I can be just as devious.” I smirked.

“Oh I've heard.” St. Lea said, sighing. “The ones I got from your class talked about how you made a few of the bullies backpedal on what they were saying. Even got them to apologize to the other students.”

“What can I say? I have a way with kids.” I teased. We all laughed and I know there was some eye-rolling.

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

  
  


I listened as my last car-rider got in the car with their parents. Taking a breath, I let out a sigh of relief. All the children went home or were on their way home, safe and sound.

There was no chaos that required Divinero's assistance throughout the day. I learned about my new class and what they were hoping to gain this year.

And it was about time for my shift. Wonderful.

“Mr. J'onzz?” I heard a voice ask. Mari? And I could sense someone else with her... Barbara?

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“You need to come with us... It's about some friends of ours.” Yep. Barbara.

“Lead me on.” I extended an arm to them, orienting my cane.

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“So what's going on?” I asked, sitting in the Javelin.

“John went missing. So did Kara, Courtney, and Pat.” Barbara said.

“Missing? When? From where?” I asked.

“They took down a monstrous turtle in Japan. They were flying over the North Pole when they went totally radio silent.” I swore.

“That's what I said. John and I have a date tonight and...” Mari swallowed. “I worry when he can't contact me... Especially since we don't know what Luthor's up to.”

“And Kara and I were going to the movies...” Barbara sighed. “And Courtney's mom, Pat's wife, is having a fit.”

“I get it... It's scary. But what do you think I can do about it?” I asked.

“Sense them out... Make sure they're okay...” Mari answered. I felt the Javelin land and shook my head.

“And you didn't think to ask J'onn?” I asked, getting out the Javelin. Mari and Barbara assisted me as I oriented my cane.

“He's busy. Something about the doctor on the WatchTower...” Mari trailed. Shit. That was today.

“He's probably checking to make sure everyone is fit for duty...” I lied. “Now... I can try to get in touch with the others, but I can't make any promises.”

“Get in touch with who?” a familiar voice called. Supergirl.

“Kara!” I heard Barbara run over. “What happened? You... Actually look beat up...”

“It's a long story... John and Courtney are behind me... Pat's fixing up his suit... We brought a person of interest... Metallo.”

“Metallo? What... Explain.” Mari walked closer.

“We got sucked into the core of the earth by a magic user... Into a place called Skartaris... It... was being plagued by monsters and Metallo and Silver Banshee. Banshee got away, but we got Metallo... Briefly. His mind shut down though. We're hoping Caleb or J'onn can get something out of what's left.” I could feel her looking at me.

“Can you try?”

“Why not? I was going to try and get in touch of you guys for Mari and Babs here.” I half-joked.

“Aw. You guys were worried.” I heard John say, coming closer.

“I wasn't worried. I was merely making sure my dress wasn't going to go to waste tonight.” Mari huffed. I chuckled.

“Right. Now... Let me at Metallo.”

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

  
  


I sat across from Metallo trying to sense out his mind, his memories. Something.

I wasn't having much luck. I could hear fights with Superman and Supergirl. Feel the hatred he had for the Kryptonians. But nothing else.

I sighed, standing and walking out.

“He's just a hunk of metal and hatred. I can't get anything out of him.” I admitted. “I'm sorry.”

“It's fine.... Just leaves more questions... Like why they were at the center of the earth.” John said.

“Not just why, but how the hell they got there in the first place.” StarGirl, Courtney, huffed.

“Language.” I heard STRIPES remind her.

“Maybe J'onn could get more out of him...?” John asked. I felt a presence come up to me and leaned against it.

“I doubt it. If Caleb couldn't find anything in Metallo's mind... It's doubtful I could.” J'onn said.

“Okay. Fine. Guess we're sending him back to prison.” Kara groaned.

“I'm sorry.” I placed a hand on her shoulder.

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

J'onn and I were home. _'How did the doctor's visit go?_ ' I asked.

' _Everything's still looking good... Still no psychic presence._ ' J'onn sighed, kissing my cheek. ' _But I'm sure they'll develop one soon. They may be developing a little slower._ '

' _Everyone develops at their own pace._ ' I grinned.

 


	9. Chapter Nine: Do You Accept The Charges?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature an angry Caleb, so be prepared.

Chapter Nine: Do You Accept the Charges?

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I dodged a beam of light, ducking behind a building. Damn Star Sapphire and her new cronies. Seriously, when did she start hanging around Chrysalis and Toyman?

“Come on Divinero, surely you're in a more sporting mood than that.” Star Sapphire purred, blasting more at me

“I'm not much a sporting person. Sorry.” I sensed her out and sent her into where I could hear Chrysalis starting up his weapon. Come on back-up...

I didn't have to face them alone much longer, both canaries arrived. Black Canary released her sonic shriek in Toy Man's direction and I could hear White Canary having it out with Star Sapphire. That just left me and Chrysalis...

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

  
  


The police came to round up our prisoners. I walked over to the Lance sisters, giving a slight smile. “Glad you guys showed up.”

“I'm always in the mood for a good fight.” Sara laughed.

“And we did get your distress call.” Dinah reminded me. “Though... They made a strange trio... I'm not part of the 'detective' squad in the League... But I know something's not right... Their team-up seemed...”

“Out of place? Yeah... More and more of these out of place villain teams have been popping up.” I frowned. “Not sure how far it goes... or who all is involved.”

“Hopefully we find out soon... Before it goes bad... Like the Cadmus incident.” Dinah sighed. “That was... Hard.”

“I can check with my contacts in the League of Assassins... see if they've noticed anything strange going on...” Sara offered.

“I think Batman would appreciate it... If you keep Talia and Ra's away from him.” I told her.

“Understood.”

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

  
  


I graded papers, the first math test of the year, while I waited for J'onn to get done with his shift on the WatchTower.

My phone went off, and I frowned, answering it.

“Hello?”

“Hello. This is a call from Likaen County Prison. Would you like to accept the charges from inmate number 3876790?” My frown deepened. Who would be in... No. No. No...

“No.” I spoke, hanging up. I wasn't going to get sucked into her world. Never again would I subject myself to her.

The door opened and closed, hands massaging my shoulders. I hummed, relaxing a bit. ' _Who was on the phone?_ '

' _County Prison. My mother most likely... I'm not dealing with her... Never again.'_ I placed my hands on his. ' _How are you feeling?'_

 _'Good. I need you to focus on something. Okay?'_ He sounded excited as he moved to sit beside me, placing my hand on his stomach. I could feel it. Something slight prodding against my mind. Not strong by any means, but strong enough to be noticed.

I grinned, squeezing his hand. ' _They have a presence..._ '

' _They do... They're growing so fast. I'll need to tell the others soon. We'll need to tell them soon._ ' J'onn kissed my cheek. I just grinned.

' _Let's shoot for the end of the week, okay? That'll give Bats and Diana a little time to finish up their crusade against Joker. He's been unusually good at evading them here lately._ '

' _Sounds horrible... Should we assist?'_ I snorted.

' _It's a miracle he's letting Diana help. The rest of us? Forget it.'_ J'onn sighed.

' _True. True._ '

 


	10. Chapter Ten: To Another Shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Caleb may not be that angry in the chapter, but he is protective... And a little mad...

Chapter Ten: To Another Shore

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I walked into the monitor room of the WatchTower, frowning when I didn't sense who I was looking for.

“Mr. Terrific, Overwatch... Where's J'onn?” I asked, taking a seat. “We're supposed to be preparing for the meeting with the original members of the Justice League...” I said.

“J'onn's helping Diana out with a crisis at Antarctica. Well, him and Green Arrow...” Overwatch said. I frowned.

“What do you mean J'onn's helping out with a crisis...? What kind of crisis?”

“Giganta, Devil Ray, Killer Frost, and Heatwave, a weird combination, I know, are trying to steal some viking ship from the bottom of a mountain... Where the climate control summit was happening... And J'onn and Arrow went to help.” Mr. Terrific rambled. I felt the color drain from my face.

“He's. Doing. What?” I asked.

“Are you okay? You seem... pissed.” Overwatch spoke, her voice low. I walked toward the teleporters.

“Send me to the Arctic!” I demanded. _I have a Martian to reprimand._

“Are you sure...?” Mr. Terrific asked. “They seem to have it-”

“Send. Me. There.”

“Yes, Sir.” I felt myself being atomized and transported.

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I jumped in the action immediately, sensing out Heatwave's heat gun. “You're not taking this ship anywhere.” I told him.

“Fuck off, hero!” I felt flames licking at me and sensed out some snowballs, hitting the man with them as hard as I could.

“We have a potential avalanche situation!” I heard Agent Faraday in the background.

“I know someone who can handle this.” I heard J'onn say before I heard Frost threatening him. I swore, feeling my feet heat up.

“Don't forget to pay attention when you're in a fight!” I heard Heatwave chuckle. I glared, getting into the air.

“Thanks for the lesson, but you realize when the avalanche hits, we'll all die.” I reminded him.

“Not with my hot rod.” I felt flames coming at me. I ducked, getting higher into the air.

“We'll see about that.” I sensed out the gun again, bringing it to me. Heatwave fought with me, but telekinesis is stronger than a human's grip. Even if the human is Mick Rory who is built like a brick wall... Or so I've been told...

“Fucker.” He growled.

“Be polite... I stopped you fair and square. Granted, Flash will be a bit upset we battled you without him, but I still stopped you.” I sensed out Heatwave, pressing on a pressure point until I heard him hit the snow.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The criminals were taken into DOD custody and the ship was safe...

“Now J'onn, as someone who cares about you, what the hell were you thinking?” I asked. Green Arrow started to walk away, mumbling something about this not being his business.

“I was thinking Diana needed some back-up and I was more than capab-”

“You know why you shouldn't have been out here. You could've gotten yourself killed.” I shook my head. “When we get back to the WatchTower, we will have a long discussion about this kind of behavior while the doctor makes sure you're okay.” I winced. “Damn... Is this what you sound like when you're getting onto me...?” I asked.

“Something like that... But I promise Divinero, I'm fine.” ' _We're fine._ ' He thought to me. I could feel the small presence as well, still niggling at my mind. Letting me know they were okay. I sighed.

“Just need to be sure... You know?”

“Divinero, I don't understand your concern... J'onn is a nearly invulnerable shapeshifter... Why are you worried?” Diana asked, walking up. “By the way, the antidote in Devil Ray's bag did just the trick... I feel so much better.”

I looked to J'onn. “You wanna tell her now or later with the others?”

“Tell me what?” Diana asked. Her curiosity had been piqued. J'onn took a breath.

“I'm pregnant, Diana.” He told her, softly. Soft enough it was barely heard.

“Pregnant? Men can pregnant? I thought it was only women?” Diana asked, confused.

“Martian men... Can.” J'onn explained. Diana walked over.

“Then congratulations, both of you. And J'onn.” I heard him make an 'ump' noise. “Don't ever put yourself endanger like this again... Not when there's more than one of you to worry about.” She teased.

“Of course.”

“Have you told the others?” She asked.

“It's something we're bringing up today at the meeting...” I told her. “After J'onn gets checked out. Extensively.” J'onn sighed.

“Of course, dear.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Everything's looking good, J'onn... Even the little one is looking good... Still a bit small to see... But they have a bit of a presence.” Dr. Leah spoke. I grinned, holding J'onn's hand.

“You have no idea.” I said.

“But everything is really okay?” J'onn asked, being thorough.

“Everything's good. Just no more excursions into the field... You don't want to put undo stress on the child.” She chastised.

“See...? No more heroics.” I repeated. I could feel J'onn roll his eyes.

“I already planned to stay on monitor duty or work cases at home. No more heroics. No more field work.” J'onn promised. I kissed his cheek.

“Good. I don't want anything to happen to you. Either of you.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Batman and Flash were giving reports about recent activity in Gotham and Central City. Apparently the strange team-ups our criminals have been doing are getting stranger and stranger. And some of them seem stronger. Like Atomic Skull can now lift more than 3,000x his weight. And set fire to entire areas.

“Anything else to report?” Superman asked. “Before we adjourn?” I looked to J'onn and stood. I heard him stand beside me, both of us taking a breath.

“I understand there is larger mystery unfolding with the criminals working together in such a way and why they were so interested in the viking ship... But this will be a mystery you will need to solve without me.” J'onn spoke.

“Whoa. Why? You're not leaving are you?” Flash asked. I could feel him vibrating. Nervous energy.

“Not quite... But I will be taking some time off. I'll still do monitor duty at the Metro Tower or work on cases from home... But I will not be an active member...” J'onn explained.

“Why?” Green Lantern asked. “It's.... It's not that you don't deserve a break if that's what's going on... But it's a little sudden.”

“If you're leaving... Divinero are you leaving too?” Shayera asked. I took J'onn's hand.

“We're not leaving. I'm still going to be an active member and J'onn... Isn't exactly taking a break.” I tried to explain.

“I'm pregnant and will not be able to shapeshift much longer... To keep up my human identity, Dr. Fate has granted me one of his amulets so I can project my human form, but... I won't be able to actually shift forms, nor will I be able to, or willing to fight. I've already been feeling more... Fatigued than usual... And I'm not sure how much longer I can continue.” J'onn spoke, just putting everything in the open.

“I don't want him risking himself or the child either. It's already kind of high risk because the child is half-martian and half-human... We don't know what could happen and... It's something we've been wanting to talk to all of you about for a while now but could never find the time.” I said.

“You're pregnant...? I thought... Aren't you a guy?” Flash asked.

“Let's just say things are a little different on Mars, Wally.” J'onn answered. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, Shayera.

“Well I'm happy for you both.”

“So am I. Lois will be so glad she's not alone in the pregnancy journey...” Superman laughed.

“Yeah, take the time you need, bring in a kid we can spoil.” Green Lantern placed a hand on my shoulder.

“You're both lucky the Metro Tower and WatchTower are both capable of having maternity wards in the infirmary. I don't think many doctors will understand Martian Physiology.” Batman said. I gave a smirk.

“That you're way of saying 'congratulations?'” I asked.

“I wouldn't go that far.” Batman said. “I just want don't want to deal with a broken Martian and an angry telekinetic.” I rolled my eyes.

“Whatever you say, Bats.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

J'onn was laying with his head in my lap, our movie playing, Charcoal draped over the back of the couch. ' _I'm so glad things went well today..._ '

' _You and me both. I was a little nervous.'_ I admitted.

' _I was to... I was honestly expecting more questions from Wally, but I think he took it rather well._ '

' _He took it well for Wally anyway. I think he's going to be the one that'll try and steal the baby though, when he realizes how adorable they'll be._ ' I teased.

' _Wally may be one of the fastest men alive, but he won't get too far with our child. Believe you me._ ' J'onn had a bit of a growl in his voice. I tilted my head.

' _Did you just growl? About a hypothetical situation that most likely won't happen?_ ' I asked. He gave a whine.

' _I may be a bit more hormonal and possessive than originally thought..._ ' He admitted. I took his hand in mine.

' _Just as long as you remember our friends would never actually try to steal our child. I mean, Bruce and Diana have their hands full, Clark has one of his own on the way, Shayera isn't exactly the motherly sort, John and Mari haven't talked about it, and Wally is still a bit of a child himself._ ' I reminded J'onn.

' _I know. I know.'_ He made a noise, nuzzling closer. ' _Do we still have Oreos? Or the cookies and crème ice cream?_ ' J'onn asked. I gave a groan.

' _And so the cravings begin._ '

 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Flash and Substance

Chapter Eleven: Flash and Substance

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


My class was outside for recess and I had a chance for a little break. J'onn had been up all night, sick and hurt. My poor husband.

My phone rang, pulling me out of my thoughts. “Hello?” I asked.

“Caleb. Good to hear your voice.” Wally sounded mighty chipper.

“Hey, Wally. How're you?” I asked, smiling. His moods were infectious.

“Good. Great really. Did you know today was Flash Appreciation Day? At least... In Keystone and Central City... We love our hero. And... My uncle Barry and my aunt Iris are coming down... And so is my mom... and... I was thinking... Maybe some of my _friends_ should come...?” Wally hinted. I took a breath.

“I may be able to come... If nothing happens and J'onn is feeling well...” I said. “No promises though, I'd hate to say I'd be there and then something happen.” I told him.

“I understand. Trust me. Tell the big guy I said hello, just in case I don't get to see you guys.” I smiled.

“Will do. Take care of yourself, Wally.” I spoke, hanging up. Just in time. My class was filing back in.

“Alright guys, you know what time it is. So put on your safety glasses and let's get ready to study some science.” I grinned, getting my science book.

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I walked into the house, wary. J'onn was usually on the couch, resting... But I couldn't feel him. “J'onn?” I called. I only got a meow in response from Charcoal.

I froze. If that Martian went off trying to be a hero again...

“Caleb. Glad you're home.” I felt arms wrap around me from behind, nuzzling me. I turned, playfully smacking his arms.

“Where were you?” I asked.

“With Lois... We were having... A... What is the colloquial term...? Bitch fest?” I could hear the sheepishness in his voice. “Being pregnant isn't... For the faint of heart. And we're both carrying high-risk children... So we... decided to meet at the restaurant on 8th street and just... Vented. It was... nice.”

I sighed, pulling him close. “I'm just glad you're feeling a little better. And that you and Lois are getting along.” I kissed him softly. “Wanna take the amulet off?” I asked.

“Right. I forget it's there...” I felt him move and his skin go from human to Martian. ' _That does feel much better... Normal._ '

' _Good.'_ I sat my bag down. ' _Flash called me today... Wanted to know if we could go to the grand opening of the Flash Museum... Thought it'd be nice to go... Not as Divinero and the Martian... But as his friends._ ' I said.

' _What time?_ '

' _Later tonight... You feel up for it? Central City is about an hour away... Even by bus._ ' I reminded him. I heard him sit down, Charcoal meowing for attention. J'onn spoke softly to Charcoal before turning back to me.

' _If we don't have to be there too soon, let's see how things go from now until then... I... I don't want to be sick during Wally's big day.'_ J'onn sighed. ' _I don't like being sick period... But I don't suppose I have much of a choice at the moment. Our child, I believe, will be a sadist._ ' I snorted.

' _So they're currently learning their limits and it makes you a little sick... Things'll calm down in a few more weeks._ '

' _I hope so... I don't know how much more waking up to throw up I can take._ ' I walked over to J'onn, pulling him to lay his head on my lap, Charcoal on his chest.

' _I just know things'll get better J'onn. And if I could be the one to carry, I would... But I can't and I'm so proud you are.'_ I kissed the top of his head. ' _I'm so proud of you. Both of you._ ' I directed the last bit to the other presence in the room.

I felt a little spark near my mind, a feeling of happiness. I grinned. ' _They're getting better at that, aren't they?_ '

' _Soon we may get sentences... Or at least an indication of what sort of names we should look for... Boy, girl, either or.'_ J'onn hummed.

' _Do Lois and Clark know what they're having yet?'_ I asked. Clark hadn't said anything to us yet, but he has been showing ultrasound pictures.... And describing them. (He's so proud.)

' _Not yet. Though Clark's mother believes it'll be a boy due to how sick Lois has been. Some old... Live? no... Old wive's tale about how to tell if you're having a boy or girl without the ultrasound..._ ' J'onn tried to remember. ' _Lois said she'd just be happy if all three of them survive the pregnancy..._ ' I frowned.

' _Three?_ '

' _Her, the baby, and Clark. She claims that if she does somehow die during childbirth, she's going to purposefully haunt Clark until she can put kryptonite into his bloodstream._ ' I felt my face drop.

' _A bit creative with her threats... Ain't she...?_ '

' _Lois Lane is something else... But... I can't blame her... A human with a half-kryptonian child...? It will be a hard pregnancy.'_ I shook my head.

' _No kidding..._ '

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I hated to leave J'onn alone, but he had gotten sick after dinner and Lynn said she'd look after him and her future grandbaby. So I was in suit and with Flash. (Well, I was outside the museum with Batman and Orion... Apparently there have been more than a few attempts on Wally's life today...)

“So who are we on the lookout for?” I asked.

“Captain Cold, Mirror Master, and Captain Boomerang.” Batman answered. “I removed everything reflective from inside, so unless an outside source gets in...”

“They'll have to get through us. And they'd be stupid to try.” Orion answered. I took to air.

“Is the Original Flash here?” I asked.

“Yeah, not in costume though. Barry... Barry wanted to retire, and I can't blame him.” Batman answered. Solemn. There's more to that story... But I wasn't going to pry... Not yet.

“Still don't understand why these humans built a shrine to that buffoon. He... He's a fool.” Orion said. Batman and I both sighed.

“No... You don't.” I almost felt bad for Orion. He never really got to learn about emotions, about how to control them or let himself feel them... All because of who his true father was and how terrified he made his adoptive parents.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Screams came from inside the building and we charged in. I felt something cold go by me and ducked.

“We only wanna kill the Flash, the rest of you can leave!” Cold yelled.

“Not a chance Snart!” I telekinetically searched for him, tossing him into a display.

I heard Batman and Orion fighting with Boomerang and felt Flash's gusts as he sped by to hit Mirror Master.

Cold. Cold. My foot had been encased in ice. I groaned. “Why do you always target the feet? You and everyone else targets them...” I sensed out one of the displays and sent into Captain Cold's direction. Hopefully that would be enough of a distraction until I could get my foot free...

“Let's go! Flash's in the mirror world. We've won.” I heard Mirror Master gloat.

“No you haven't. You still got us to deal with.” I heard Orion roar, charging into him. I heard Snart make a scoffing noise.

“And I thought Mick had anger issues...” I grabbed for his cold gun, aiming it in his direction. “You're not gonna shoot me with my own gun... You're too much of a goody-goody for that.” Snart walked closer.

“That's what you think.” I sensed out the controls, putting it on low. No need to accidentally kill him... Just need him to freeze. (Puns!)

I pulled the trigger, hearing him shriek.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Flash sped by, out of the mirror world and back into the real one. Mirror Master didn't even know what hit him.

Batman, bless him, helped me break my feet out. “You okay?”

“Peachy... My feet feel like ice, but I'm sure it'll get better.” I grinned, turning to Flash. “So... How's Flash Appreciation Day going?”

“No one really got hurt... So I'm gonna say it went well.” Flash said, his voice still chipper.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I slipped back into the house. I could feel Lynn on the couch, J'onn in his chair. Asleep. I grinned, walking over J'onn.

' _Hey... Let's go to bed... Sleeping in the chair too long's bad for your health..._ ' J'onn made a noise.

' _I'm comfortable._ '

' _J'onn J'onzz... Bed._ ' I warned, kissing him. ' _I promise it'll be more comfortable than the chair._ ' He made another noise, but I heard him getting up.

' _We tried watching movies to stay up for you... Guess it... Backfired._ ' I gave a smile.

' _Don't worry about it. I'll be in the bed soon, just gonna tuck Lynn in and change.'_

 _'I'll try and stay awake long enough for you to join me._ ' J'onn promised, taking my hand. ' _Why are you walking on a limp...?'_

' _Long story... But Captain Cold isn't one of my favorite villains anymore._ ' I explained. I heard J'onn groan.

' _I can't let you go anywhere. You start fights with villains not your own. You get into trouble. And get yourself hurt. Perhaps next time I should accompany you. At least then you'd have incentive to behave._ ' He teased. I rolled my eyes.

' _Sure... Get on to me for saving the day but not the villains for trying to destroy it... That makes sense._ '

J'onn's chuckle could be heard from the bedroom. I just shook my head, getting a spare blanket or two for Lynn. No way I was sending her home this late. She'd just have to suck it up if she woke up with Charcoal on her face.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve: What Is Super-Baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy title... I know... But hey, it works. I mean, any child of Clark's or Kara's is going to be a Super Baby!

Chapter Twelve: What is Super-Baby?

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


' _So what is it exactly?_ ' J'onn asked. I frowned, setting down my laptop.

' _What is what?_ '

' _A gender-reveal party? Clark invited us to his... Remember... For the baby? I don't understand... How does it work?_ ' He asked. I gave a smile. Poor Martian. He was well-versed in most thing human, but not all of them.

' _Some people don't want to find out what they're having in a clinical setting, like hospitals or infirmaries tend to be. So they have the baby's gender sent to either a bakery or to a friend who makes a confetti balloon. The bakery or confetti will either be blue or pink, depending on if the child is a girl or a boy.'_ I explained. ' _I like the idea, to an extent, but I have a feeling with ours... It'd be more difficult.'_

' _True... Martian physiology isn't exactly something that's well known... Anymore... And we don't know if the baby will be more human or Martian yet... And we will know what the baby is as soon as it can figure it out on it's own._ ' I tilted my head.

' _Explain...?'_

' _They're getting better at letting their psychic presence be known to us... Soon, they'll have a concept of gender... Not the best one or the most detailed, but a concept. They'll know who they are. Or which they are... And they'll say. Or... Let us feel..._ ' J'onn tried to explain. I nodded.

' _Not the strangest thing I've ever heard._ ' I took his hand. _'So... Think you'll feel up to a trip to Metropolis?_ '

' _If I missed this... Lois would never forgive me._ ' J'onn said, giving my hand a squeeze. I gave a laugh.

' _Yeah... and she's pretty scary..._ '

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

  
  


Saturday had us all at Clark and Lois's apartment in Metropolis. Mari and John, Shayera, Wally and Linda, Bruce and Diana, me and J'onn, Barbara and Kara, and of course, Martha and Jon Kent.

“So Lois, are your folks coming?” Jon asked. Lois sighed.

“No... My dad and I haven't been on speaking terms since he found out Clark was Superman... And my little sister is more of a daddy's girl than I'll ever be.” I could hear the sting in her voice. “But hey, if they don't want to be part of this, then that's fine. My kid's gonna have a rough enough time without family drama getting in the way.”

“So have you thought of names yet?” Wally asked. “Maybe Wally Jr.?” He teased. I heard him grunt and J'onn supplied that Linda had hit him. Not hard, but hard enough.

“I was just joking.”

“Sure you were.”

Wally was about to retort when I heard Clark bringing something in. “So... I think Lois and I should both cut the cake and see what we're having... Lois...?”

“Better stand back Smallville. I have half-a-mind to see if I can cut you. The way your child has been treating me.” She half-threatened. Teased.

“Lois...”

“I'm teasing, Clark. But I am serious about your child. They've made it hard for me to sleep for the past three nights. Granted, it gave me time to work on some articles, but still...” Lois huffed.

“I understand... It's difficult at times.” J'onn supplied. He was wearing the amulet Dr. Fate had given him, but even with the illusion, most of us could sense the change in him.

“You understand?” Martha asked. Right. The Kents' knew he was Martian... But not all that entailed with being Martian.

“It's a long story of physiology Ma, but on Mars... Guys had the kids. And J'onn's pregnant... You're due when?” Clark asked.

“A few months after you and Lois have yours... I think. I could be wrong... Give or take...” I could sense J'onn trying to find the answer and took his hand.

“Well... Congratulations.” I heard Jon say. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” I grinned.

“Looks like I'll need to make two more sweaters instead of just one...” Martha said. Clark groaned.

“Ma...”

“What? Everyone gets a sweater. It's tradition.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

After a bit of back and forth, Lois and Clark did remember the cake. “Alright, Smallville, let's see what we're having.”

There was silence in the room until Kara squealed. “It's a boy! Clark!”

Lois laughed. “Let's just hope he acts like you, Clark. If he's anything like I was, we'll be dealing with a child with an attitude and your powers.” Jon and Martha laughed.

“Oh, he had an attitude too. Nearly brought down our barn one year with a temper tantrum. We had know idea a six-year-old could be so powerful.”

“Pa.” Clark warned. Embarrassed.

“Seriously? Clark? Clark Kent? Had a temper tantrum big enough to nearly bring down a barn?” Wally asked.

“And you got onto me flying off in a huff!” Kara yelled.

“Okay. Okay... SO I wasn't always a... Boy scout... But... I learned. I matured. I'm in control.” Clark said.

“Sure you are, Clark.” Bruce teased. (Bruce was teasing... Was he drunk? High? Or.. No. He had Diana's perfume on him... He got lucky.)

“Come on. Leave him alone, we've got cake to eat.” Lois called us.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“We did bring something.” Martha said. Lois and Clark let out a sigh.

“Mrs. Kent, you didn't have to do that... I mean... We just now figured out what we're having.” Lois explained.

“True. But you can never have too many diapers. And if your little one is like that one was,” I can picture her gesturing to Clark, “you'll need all the diapers you can get.”

“Ma.”

I heard Shayera laughing. “No. I wanna hear more about baby Superma-Clark. Do you have pictuers?” Shayera asked.

“Ma. Don't do it.” Clark sounded like he was pleading.

“Don't embarrass the kid, Martha. Not yet. Not until he and Lois get married anyway. Then we can write a big speech and embarrass him at the reception. Like your dad did you.” Jon said. Martha huffed.

“Fine. When are you getting married?”

Lois and Clark were quiet. This was going to be good. “We're wanting to wait until after the munchkin is born. That way they can be part of the wedding and I can fit into a decent dress.” Lois answered.

“Yeah. I mean... We would've done the wedding first but... We got a little distracted.”

“And who's fault is that?” Lois dared.

“Lex Luthor is a dangerous man who had to be stopped.”

“Right. And he was in my apartment?” We all burst out laughing at that. Leave it to Lois.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We made it home, laying on the bed. ' _Why did you let me eat so much cake? And the brownies?_ ' J'onn asked.

' _You're eating for two... And honestly, I don't think I'm physically strong enough to pull you away from the sweets. You have a serious sweet tooth, J'onn J'onzz._ ' I teased.

' _My one true weakness. Sweets. And fire. Mostly sweets._ ' He groaned, nuzzling me. I placed a hand on his stomach, grinning as a felt little flutters. ' _I know.. They've finally figured out their feet, though barely there, work.'_

I just smiled. ' _Our baby...'_ I'd never get used to saying that. ' _How are we going to raise them J'onn? Religiously speaking...? Or, I guess, more traditionally speaking... Do you want them to know about Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny? Or do you want teach them more of the Martian religions and traditions? A mixture of both?_ ' I asked.

' _Maybe... A mixture? The foods from your holidays but the traditions of mine? Or we could do simultaneous celebrations for the ones that fall closely together. If you... Really want to..._ ' J'onn asked. I grinned.

' _Of course I do. They'll be as much Martian as they are Earthling. I want them to know where they came from. I want them to know about M'yri'ah and K'yhm. I want them to know about Mars._ ' I kissed J'onn.

' _I want them to know about you and your people. Just like I want them to know about mine._ ' He pulled me close, kissing me.

' _I love you, Shae. I love you._ '

' _I love you too._ ' My phone rang and I swore, telekinetically bringing it me. “Hello?”

“Is this Caleb Williams?”

“I got married not too long ago... It's Caleb J'onzz now... Why?” I asked.

“It's about an Alexandria Harrison... You may want to come to the prison.” I frowned.

“Why?”

“I can't tell you over the phone. When you come by, ask for Officer Michaels.” and with that the caller hung up. I swallowed, setting my phone away.

' _What's wrong?_ ' J'onn asked.

' _My mother... My biological mother... Something's up with her... She's at the prison but no one will tell me what for and I just... I can't. I... I can't deal with her.'_

' _At least see what it is that is so important. This is the second time they have called... Yes?'_ J'onn asked.

' _Fourth... I... Monday I'll take off and go down there. See what's going on. I just know she better not be wanting to ask me for bail money. Or to find her an attorney._ ' I sighed. ' _Why can't she just... Back away...?_ '

' _I don't know... I want to say it's because your her child and she loves you... But I know what has happened in your past. What she's done. And I'm not sure... If she's truly capable of love. So I don't know._ ' He kissed my temple.

' _I do know this though... You don't have to go down there alone. We can come with you.'_ He nuzzled me. ' _Moral support._ '

' _No. I don't want our child to meet her. I don't want them to sense her or know what her presence is like._ ' I swallowed. ' _I'll see if John or Mari want to go with me...'_

' _Okay. Just... Don't go alone. She has a tendency of getting under your skin._ ' J'onn kissed me again. ' _Rest. We both need it after today. Lois... Lois throws great parties._ '

' _I have a feeling part of it was Kara's doing._ ' I chuckled.

' _I have no doubts._ '

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for past child abuse mentions. This is an emotional chapter. If you don't want to read some of it, skip to the very end.

Chapter Thirteen: Say Goodbye

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Mari went with me, bus ride to the prison. Jail... (What was the difference again?)

“So... Is it okay if I ask why you didn't want J'onn coming with you? I mean... She's technically your mother, so technically his mother-in-law...” Mari started. I shook my head.

“Didn't want the little one picking up on her presence... I don't want them to...”

“To know their biological grandma?” Mari asked, slightly upset. I sighed. She was adopted, didn't know her family until several years ago.

“No I don't. Alexandria Harrison isn’t a good woman. All I ever got from that woman were lies and disappointments. And... a scar down my back where she tried to kill me during one of her drunken stupors.” My body tensed just remembering that day.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“I'm sorry... I didn't realize...” She gave a breathless laugh. “And I thought my sister trying to kill me was harsh.” She relaxed. “So... Why do you think she wants to see you so bad?”

I shrugged. “Hell if I know. I feel like she either wants me to try and slip her some drugs or help her with bail. I...” I took a breath. “I can't do that. I won't do that.”

“If you're so sure that's what she's after... Why go?”

“Because I... I want to prove to myself how incapable of changing she is... How... How she's always going to be that woman... I don't know.” I sighed, leaning back. “Do you know how much further we have to go?”

“A few more minutes. Not long.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I placed my watch, my ring, and my change into the little bowl the officers handed me. “Will one of you hold my cane please? The tip is slightly metallic so it gives off a specific sound...” I handed out my cane to the officers.

I walked through, no beeps. Mari made it through, our objects given back to us. “So... I was told to ask for an Officer Michaels....” I explained.

“Right... You're here about Harrison.” I nodded.

“Yeah...” I looked to Mari. “If you want to wait out here... You can...” I told her. I didn't want her to get her involved... Not if I could help it.

“Of course. I'll wait here. You go have a nice chat with your mom.” I sighed, orienting my cane to follow the other officer.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Officer Michaels, Harrison's son is here.”

“Good, send him in.” I walked into the room, the door closing.

“So tell me, what has Alexandria done now? Drunken disorderly? Drug trafficking? Possession of drugs with intent to use or sell?” I asked, knowing I may have botched a few of those charges. The officer sighed.

“She was brought in on drug trafficking..... But once we had her processed and brought in... We... Found something you may need to know about...” I frowned.

“Spit it out.” I said. I didn't like the feel of what was going, the way the atmosphere changed.

“She's dying. Doctor said her liver was giving out from so much alcohol use and the drugs she took... It's finally caught up with her. It's a matter of time now... A few months, maybe a few weeks... If she's lucky, a few years...” The officer said.

I froze. The air was gone from me. She was dying? Dying... I told her this would.... Did I care? Why should I care?

“So that's what was so important? She's dying?” I huffed. “What do I do? Make plans for her to die? A funeral? Grave plot? Or... Let me guess... She wants to make amends?” I shook my head, fighting tears. She was dying. Dying.

“I understand this difficult for you... I... I saw the files when we brought in Alexandria... She cut you. Deep. Neglected you. Abused you.” I swallowed. “But she is dying. And you are her only living child.” I froze.

“What do you mean her only living child?” I asked.

“You... didn't know she'd had miscarriages?” I shook my head.

“No. No... I... It doesn't matter though, nothing excuses what she's done. The lies.”

“I get that. Just one visit.” I sighed.

“Where is she?”

“The infirmary, I'll take you there.” I heard him get up. I stood, orienting my cane. Dying. She was dying. And I had almost had siblings...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Caleb!” She sounded happy. Was she drugged? Could prison hospitals give painkillers? “See, doc, I told you he'd come. My boy's always been a good boy.” I found a chair and sat by her bed.

“Come on, doc... Let's head out, let them have some time.” Officer Michaels and the doctor left.

“Caleb... I'm so glad you came to see me. I was almost afraid you wouldn't.” It wasn't a lie. I couldn't sense a lie. “I wouldn't have blamed you... If you didn't come... We... We were never close.” Why was she so damn remorseful now?

“I almost didn't. I thought you were just wanting me to show up to pay your bail money. Or to tell me you owed someone.” I said. “Dying though... That's a new one for you...” I shook my head.

“Yeah... I'm surprised you haven't said 'I told you so' yet.” She gave a laugh that turned into some sort of cough.

We sat in silence. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. “When were you going to tell me you had miscarriages?” I asked. “That I could have had siblings?”

“It wasn't relevant. And you were with Lynn.” Simple answer. Clean.

More silence.

“What do you want from me?” I asked. “Forgiveness? A relationship? What? Why do you insist on coming into my life? On turning things upside down?” I asked, anger rising. Confusion.

“Because I'm your mother, Caleb. I gave you life. I... I tried to raise you.” I let out a laugh. Humorless.

“You tried to raise me? Really? Because I remember raising myself until I went to stay with grandma. Then raising myself again until I went to stay with Lynn.” I reminded her.

“I had a problem...”

“You tried to kill me!”

“What was I supposed to do? My child was levitating his toys. That's not normal.” She yelled out. Emotion. Real emotion. Real statements. (Why was she being so genuine now?)

“I don't know, but you shouldn't have tried to paralyze me!” I felt the tears again. “I was five. Five!” I heard a light shatter.

“Your temper... It's a lot like mine... Though yours... Manifests differently.” Alexandria spoke. Soft. Almost like she was proud.

“Look... I know I wasn't the best mother, or mother of the year.... But...”

“But nothing. I'm not going to lie to you and say you were a great mother. I'm not going to lie and say I love you.” I swallowed. “I did. Once. I loved you. Wanted your approval... But then I realized the price for your love... Wasn't one I could afford.” I felt my tears fall.

“You lied to me over and over again. You cut into me. Neglected me. Left me alone.” More tears. “You let your AA sponsor molest me! I was seven!” I growled. “I was seven.”

“Caleb...”

“No. No. You're going to listen this time.” I stood. “You didn't even notice when I ran away at thirteen. I was gone eight months when Lynn found me. Eight months. You never called the police. In fact, you were high. Even when you arrived at the courthouse to talk about who my guardian should be.” I growled.

“I'm sorry. I know I wasn't a good mom! I know I wasn't! But I wanted to know about you. I wanted to be close.”

“Yeah? And how did prison and drugs and men fit into all of that?” I asked, venom in my voice. “Why couldn't you quit for good? Wasn't I enough to make you quit?” I asked. “Why wasn't I enough?” She was quiet.

“I don't know. I don't know. But I'm sorry, Caleb. I'm sorry for all that happened...” I snorted.

“Great. You're finally being sincere. And it only took you dying to do so.” I gave a forced smile. “Wonderful. Now we can be a perfect family. You, me, and my husband. A regular Brady Bunch.” I shot off, sitting back down.

My hands went to my face, wiping my tears. A hand on my arm. Soft. Cold. “I'm sorry, Caleb...” I swallowed.

“I for... I forgive you. Not for you. But for me. I... I don't want you to die not hearing those words.” I swallowed, standing up. “I can't do this anymore... I... I can't... I...”

“I forgive you, Alexandria Harrison... But I can't forget what you did. What you allowed to happen. And I can't... Handle coming here.. Coming to you... Not after I've spent so much time trying to be okay with myself, with the way things are....” I took her hand. “Good bye.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Mari assisted me off the bus. “You were quiet the entire ride over... What happened?” I shook my head.

“She... Is dying... Just... Gave my last comments.” I swallowed. “Thank you for coming with me, Mari.” I gave a weak smile.

“No problem.” She kissed my cheek. “Go home and rest.... Wash your face. You look a little red.” I gave a real smile.

“You're welcome.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I went and laid down behind J'onn, wrapping my arms around him. He had tensed at first, but relaxed into me.

' _So what happened?_ '

' _Is the little one asleep in there? I don't... Want to start anything... I don't want to upset them.'_ I told him.

' _They are. Have been for the past thirty minutes. I have never been so happy for peace and quiet._ ' J'onn leaned into me. ' _What happened?_ ' I swallowed.

' _She's dying J'onn... For real. She's dying. And... I... I'm conflicted... I want to be glad that she's not going to be in my life anymore... But... Dying... I... She's still..._ '

' _She's still your mother..._ ' J'onn rolled over, pulling me to him, kissing my cheek. ' _I'm sorry, Caleb.'_ I felt tears fall.

' _I... I don't know how to feel._ '

' _Then let yourself feel what ever feels right. Don't deny any of the feelings you possess. That's how people become twisted.'_ J'onn nuzzled me. ' _You'll be okay... Maybe not now... But eventually._ ' I gave a weak smile.

' _I love you.'_

' _I love you too. Now rest. You've been through enough today._ ' I nodded, nuzzling into him. Comfort. Love. Understanding. Warmth....

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Dead Reckoning

Chapter Fourteen: Dead Reckoning

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I sighed, listening as Diana and Bruce bickered about dinner options. Michael sighed. “Guys... I'm not one to butt-in, but... Maybe not argue about that at the monitor station? Please?”

“Sorry. We may have forgotten you were here.” Diana apologized. Sheepish. I chuckled.

“Personally, I'm glad you two finally got your heads out of your asses.” I teased. I could the BatGlare upon me. “I'm only teasing.”

“Hey! I know a great place we could go for dinner... As a little bonding.” Clark rushed in, excited. “Couldn't help but overhear... And... We could use time to talk and catch up.”

“Where do you have in mind?” I asked.

“Yes. Please enlighten us.” Bruce grumbled.

“There's a place in Metropolis. It serves the best-” There was a pause. Something was off. “Batman, you gotta help me.” The accent was wrong, even though it was Clark's voice.

“Um... Superman...? You okay?” Mr. Terrific asked.

“Batman. Please. Listen to me.” Superman said again, still in that voice.

“I don't that's Superman.” I braced myself for a fight.

“Wait. That's Boston Brand. He... I helped him solve his murder a few years ago.” Batman said, pausing. “I thought you would have... Passed over... By now...”

“I thought so too... But the Master told me... To avenge his death. That that was my real purpose.” Superman's voice stopped. “He's dead... But I know who did it. There was a group of them. Led by a bald guy.”

Batman was silent, but I could feel the anger. “Batman?”

“The Master was one of my martial arts teachers... He... Helped me become me.” Batman took a breath. “Let's pull up a line up. You can tell us who killed the Master and we can stop them from hurting anyone else.”

“Good.” There was a pause. “You know.. With this body... I could put a permanent end to-”

“Don't even think that way. The Master wouldn't want you to go that route. Justice. Not vengeance.” Batman said, like a mantra. “Follow me. I'll get the criminal database pulled up.”

Diana walked close to me. “This isn't going to end well... Is it? With Bruce being so close?” I shrugged.

“You know him better than I do, Diana... But Batman... He's a tough one to crack, I'm sure he'll be fine.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We had our criminals identified. Well... Most of them... Rampage, Luthor, Devil Ray, and an unnamed sorceress.

“So what did they want with the souls of the monks?” Diana asked.

“I don't know... But we gotta stop these guys and get the monks back on track. It ain't right... Just leaving them there.” Superm- Deadman spoke.

I thought for a moment. “When J'onn interrogated Giganta... She had a memory of Grodd and a group of others... Maybe... That's what's going on... Grodd has another society...” I spoke.

“If that's the case... Where are they located?” I heard Diana walk closer.

“Better question... What would Grodd want with....” Batman paused, going to the computer and typing up, a video inquiry popping up. “Solovar! We believe Grodd may be plotting an attack on Gorilla City.”

“Really? That might explain the villain infestation that's occurring.” the gorilla replied, sarcasm heavy. “Any chance you want to come help? Because unlike some of you sentient beings, I'm not above asking for help.”

“We'll be there soon.” I could feel Batman close to me. “Divinero, how do you feel about going to Africa?”

“I think I can manage... Though Deadman may wanna leave Clark here... Lois is a little more volatile than J'onn is...”

“But I like Superman. He's gotta nice figure. And a nice set of powers.” Deadman spoke. Nearly pouting.

“Lois will have to deal with it. She's put up with worse.” Batman sighed. I shrugged.

“Okay... Let's put King Kong back in the zoo.”

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Africa... I'd heard it was a beautiful place, but that did nothing for me. But the energy around it. The power and strength I felt just from the air and the land... It was wonderful.

“So... Where's Gorilla City?” Deadman asked.

“Here. But to get in, you need to drop the force field. As Deadman, not Superman.” Batman spoke. Deadman groaned.

“Fine. I'll go shut of the generator.” Pause. “Yeah the burgers are great and the fries are... Why are we in Africa? Did... I miss something...?” Superman asked. I chuckled.

“Well... Apparently Grodd has been a very bad ape and we're going to put ourselves back on top of the food chain.” I joked.

“What Divinero means is Grodd is the one behind the random teams of villains... Another secret society of sorts... And now they're causing trouble in Gorilla City. Again.” Diana explained. I gave a shrug.

“My explanation sounded better.”

There was a noise and then we could hear it. Gun fire. People... No... The apes screaming...

“Let's go!” Batman called, charging in.

I took to the air, sensing out the weapons from Grodd's lackeys and destroying them. “Sorry, this is a gun free zone.”

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I hated magic. I hated magic so much.

Tala... The woman from the mirror... And she remembered me. I was zapped down, over and over. I tried to sense her out, but she gave me no rest.

Then I felt it. Something weird. Was I asleep. “Why does no one come with an instruction manual?!” I heard my own voice ask. Accent different.

“Oh great. It's the ghost again.” I heard Tala huff.

I felt my arm raise. “Oh... Okay... Let's see... I can aim right here...” I heard something short circuit before being in control again. I glared into the air.

“Next time, you should ask permission! Consent is a beautiful thing!” I yelled into the air. I turned my attention back to Grodd, Tala, and Luthor. “Ghosts, am I right?”

Weapons fired, I dodged a few bullets. _Superman... Now would be a good time for you to bust in._

As if on cue, Superman and Batman burst in. “Give up Grodd. You don't stand a chance.” Batman called out.

“That's where you're wrong. My machine is already in place. In a matter of moments, the world will be mine. Everyone will be an ape. A gorilla. Ripe for my control.” Grodd chuckled. I could feel the confusion and anger coming from Luthor and Tala.

That wasn't going to be a fun conversation for them to have back at their evil lair. I tried to sense out his machine, the artifact, any of it. Instead I was shocked.

“Did you really think we didn't think of how to stop a telekinetic? For shame, Divinero.” I heard Superman charge, Wonder Woman busting in. It didn't do much good. Tala had teleported them out.

  
  


JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Things got hairy. And large. I was much larger than I was supposed to be. And so much furrier... And... J'onn and Lynn were going to kill me for ruining the suit... Again.

“We've got to shut this down... Batman?!” I asked.

“I'm on it.”

Typing and then a smash...

And I shrunk. Was I normal? “Please tell me I'm no longer a gorilla... Not that there's anything wrong with being a gorilla, but I'm not used to it.”

“You're fine, Divinero.” Solovar spoke, walking up to us. “All of you.... Thank you. Gorilla City is rid of those... Miscreants. My only regret is Grodd got away.”

“He won't be gone for long. He'll rear his head again, and when he does, the Justice League will stop him.” Diana said. I gave a smile before freezing.

We weren't alone. Not just because Deadman was still around... But someone else. “Get down!” I yelled, sensing out the person and dragging them to us.

“Devil Ray. They just left you? Some friends you have.” Superman tsked.

“I'll kill you. All of you. I've got bullets with each of your names on it.” I snorted.

“Good luck firing without a weapon.” I telekinetically shattered them. “Next threat? Or should I get straight to the mind reading? I'm sure as Grodd's assassin you know more than most.” I tilted my head. “So... How should we do this?”

He laughed. Dark and deep. “You really think I'll talk? Or that my mind will give you anything? Not even the Martian could read my mind.” I smirked.

“Fine. How about you have a little one-on-one time with Batman? He loves to talk to people like you.” I could feel hesitance. Good to know. Everyone feared Batman.

“Batman doesn't scare me.”

“We'll see about that.” I heard Batman from behind. “I'll take over once we get to the WatchTower, okay Divinero?” I grinned.

“Fine by me.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Devil Ray and Batman were in the interrogation room having a nice, long chat. Wonder Woman had decided to stay behind to make sure nothing horrible happened.

Which left me and Clark...

“About that burger joint... I could for a burger.” I told him. “As long as it serves Oreo Milkshakes.... I'll need to have one as a peace offering for J'onn.”

“I feel that. Lois makes me bring her an orange sherbet milkshake.... Every time. No exceptions.” Clark laughed. “Come on. Let's change and have a quick dinner.”

“And hope our loved ones don't kill us for being late?”

“Oh yeah. You know, Lois claims she has a kryptonite knife...? Says if I ever step out of line, she'll cut me.”

“Damn. And I thought Batman was brutal.”

“Oh. He is. You don't even wanna know what he and Devil Ray are talking about.” Clark shuddered. “Still though. Lois and kryptonite. It's terrifying.”

“I feel that. Though I'm more worried about J'onn being depressed and withdrawn. And he's been so sick...” I sighed. “This dinner will do us some good, talking about how we wish we could help them.”

“It'll be like taking a load off.” I nodded.

“That's the point.”

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Patriot Act

Chapter Fifteen: Patriot Act

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“Remember to stay together kids. Everyone ends to stay together.” I reminded my students. We were in Metropolis for their Red, White, and Blue Heroes Parade. It was a nice field trip, letting the kids see the police and firemen in non-emergency situations.

We were near Third Street, up at the front. I listened to music as the kids enjoyed watching the colors and the parade. I grinned when I heard a familiar voice.

“And here we got one of America's Sweethearts! StarGirl is about as All-American as you can get. She's able to fly, use her magic staff, and fight with the power of the stars, and all dressed in our colors.” Vigilante called out to the crowd.

I could hear the ooh's and ahh's of the crowd as StarGirl did her thing.

“Next up is the Shining Knight. Sir Justin is really from the times of King Arthur and all them legends. His sword is from Merlin and his horse... Well, you just gotta see ta believe.” I heard a whiny and gasps from the crowd. Winged Victory must have taken to the air.

“Mr. J'onzz... How are you liking the parade? I know you can't see... But...” one of my students, Claire, asked. I just smiled.

“I do love the music... And Vigilante sounds like he's giving you all a great show.” I looked to the rest of the class. “Any of you have a favorite float so far...?”

“We love the one with the superheroes!” I laughed.

“I can understand that.”

“Think Divinero will make an appearance?” Peter asked. I sighed.

“I doubt it... He's been busy lately. I kinda hope the Martian will show up.” I said. I hoped he would anyway... But I doubted it.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

There was a feel of an earthquake. The ground was shaking. “Kids! Get together!” I called, backing away.

There was screams and a roar. “Where is Superman?!” Doomsday? No... But the voice was familiar.

“Kids! Please...” I couldn't feel them. Where had they scattered?! “Kids!” Panic. I was panicking.

“Hey. How many kids were with you?” I heard a familiar voice ask. Pat. Er... STRIPES.

“Fifteen. Seven boys and eight girls...” I told him. “Did you see where they scattered off too?” I asked.

“Vigilante had them run into the department store nearby. I'll take you there.”

“Bless you, STRIPES.” I told him, letting him guide me.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Mr. J'onzz!” I felt little hands reach me, pulling me close.

“I'm okay kids. I was worried about you.” I took a breath. “I'm going to call roll. Okay? Please say here if you are here.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I could hear the battle outside, but stayed close to the kids. They needed more than the others outside did. I heard Shining Knight arguing with the man outside, calling them Eiling. ( _Eiling..._ )

Finally, someone came in. “The battle's over. Everyone okay?” Our bus driver. Beautiful.”

“Yeah. We're fine.” I looked to the kids. “Everyone ready to go home?”

“Yes!” I gave a slight laugh.

“You heard the kids... Let's go home.” I grinned.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

' _I heard there was an attack at the parade... Are you and the kids okay?_ ' J'onn asked. I walked over, sitting beside him.

' _We're okay. Thanks to Shining Knight, StarGirl, Vigilante, STRIPES, and Green Arrow._ ' I kissed his cheek, hand on his stomach. He'd been getting better, slowly but surely. I grinned at the kick I received.

' _I'm glad you're okay.... And that the kids are safe. What happened?_ ' I sighed.

' _Hell if I know._ '

' _Language._ ' I rolled my eyes. ' _I mean it. My child's first words will not be swears._ ' I laughed.

' _Yes, Dear._ ' I nuzzled him. ' _Making progress in the paperwork?_ '

' _Somewhat._ ' A pause. ' _Lois and I had lunch today... She told me they're thinking of naming their son Jon Connor. Jon for Clark's father and Connor is a name Lois loves..._ ' I smiled.

' _Sounds like a solid name for what will undoubtedly be a solid child. I bet not even bullets could pierce their child._ '

' _That's not something they'll want to test for a while... A long while._ ' I chuckled.

' _True. True. Besides, who'd shoot at a baby?_ '

' _Some people are cruel..._ ' I sighed.

' _True._ '

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Great Brain Robbery

Chapter Sixteen: The Great Brain Robbery

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I pinched the bridge of my nose. “You want to try what...?” I asked. Dr. Fate, Mr. Terrific, Flash, and Green Lantern were around me.

“I want to try a spell, combined with your telepathic abilities, to use the trace psychic energy Grodd left within Flash's mind to find the new secret society.” Dr. Fate replied. Dead panned. Normal. I groaned.

“That's exactly what I thought you said.” I shook my head. “I don't know if I'm the best for this... I mean... My telepathic skills are nothing compared to J'onn's....”

“Yeah, but J'onn is pregnant and more or less on maternity leave... Despite which, he still goes over progress reports for certain missions... Divinero... Come on. You can do this.” Mr. Terrific persuaded. I looked to where Flash was vibrating with nervous energy.

“How do you feel about it?”

“Not good... I mean... I don't like the idea of someone poking around in my head.... But...” Flash sighed. “If... If it'll help us catch Grodd...”

I sighed. I was outvoted. “Okay.... But if mine and Flash's brains end up fried, you all get to deal with an angry, pregnant Martian. Good luck and may H'ronmeer have mercy on your souls.” I half-joked.

“Don't worry, D. This shouldn't be too bad. Flash.... Have a seat.” Green Lantern spoke. I heard Flash zip by.

“Ready when you are.”

I took a breath and placed a hand on Flash's temple, Dr. Fate placing a hand on the other side. I focused entirely on Flash and his mind, sorting through, trying to find the piece of Grodd that remained. Dr. Fate chanted softly, but it sank in the background.

I groaned, a shock running through my body. I fell to the ground, unstable on my feet.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Wally!” I heard Green Lantern yell.

“Not Flash... Luthor.” I heard... My voice say...? But I wasn't...

I opened my eyes. I could see.... I could see? Through slits. My body was slowly rising, feeling around. My body. Not me. (What the hell...?)

Flash/Luthor zipped by, tripping me up. (Was I taller?) I fell, shaking my head. Helmet? Was I wearing a helmet.

“Fate. You okay?” Mr. Terrific asked. I groaned.

“I'm not Dr. Fate.” But that was definitely Fate's voice coming from... My mouth? I rose up, looking around. Everything was bright. And colorful....? Were these colors? Was this sight?

“I'm Dr. Fate... But... I think I shrunk... And blinded myself...?” My voice spoke, soft, harsher. I watched as he tried to get up, stumbling a bit.

“I... Think you and Divinero swapped bodies... Just like Luthor and Flash apparently did.” Mr. Terrific swore. “I need to alert the WatchTower. You two.... Try and figure things out.” He ran off.

I heard Lantern take off as well and looked to... Me... Fate? Was that how I looked? My hair needed trimmed again... Or I just had cloak hair...

“How... Do I maneuver?” Fate asked. I sighed.

“Sense out your surroundings. Focus.... you should get what I call blueprint vision... You can sort of see outlines of what's around you, but nothing colorful...” I swallowed. “How do you handle so much stimulus...? All this... Is this what people... See?”

“Yes.” He moved his hood back up. I could tell he was trying to sense his surroundings, to walk. Instead he nearly crashed into a wall and I had to grab him.

“Okay... So maybe I should be your guide...” I thought for a moment. “How do.... I use your magic...?”

“Don't try to... You could kill us all...” He swore. “We need to fix ourselves before we can fix Luthor and Flash...”

“What, no attempts to learn how we use our respective powers?” I half teased.

“If it weren't for the fact that Luthor has the Flash's body, I'd agree to teach you the mystic arts and I'd let you teach me.... Telekinesis... But as of right now, more pressing matters are at hand.” He leaned against me.

“How do you handle not being able to see? And how loud everything seems... And the smells....” I shrugged.

“I'm just used to it, I guess....” I started walking. “We need to find Zatanna... She could reverse this.”

“I'd say my wife would be the better sorceress... But considering I doubt you could open a portal to my home.... Zatanna it is.” Damn was it weird hearing my voice so serious.

“I know. It's strange. What's even stranger is hearing people's thoughts without meaning too. How do you shut it up?”

“I learned to tune it out....”

“Wonderful.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Zatanna shook her head. “So.... Let me get this straight... I'm supposed to ignore Luthor/Flash right now because... You two aren't you?”

“Yes. Zatanna... I know it's hard to believe, but I'm not Divinero. Now please... Fix it.” Dr. Fate pleaded.

“Please. I can't handle all this stimulus... It's weird. And I can hear things that aren't there. Something named Nabu...?” It hissed at me when I mentioned it's name. Zatanna swore.

“I'll see what I can do... But don't hold your breaths.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Zatanna chanted over us, and I could feel something float into me and out. My vision faded. And...

I felt like me. I was me again. “I'm blind!” I grinned. “And I sound more like me. Thank you Zatanna!”

“I'd be more pleased if I were actually Zatanna.” I heard her say.

“Great... So I may have mixed me and Fate up.” She swore. “Great.” I bit my lip.

“Anything I can do?”

“Just go stop Luthor... We'll figure this shit out.” I heard Fate, no, Zatanna say.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I caught up with Lantern and Red Tornado, chasing down Luthor. “So... You're you?”

“Yeah. Finally. Now where's Lex?”

“Looking for someone heroes?” I heard Flash's voice. Damn was that creepy... I glared, sensing out Luthor and bringing him to me.

He sped up, disrupting my focus and hitting me in the chest. I hit the wall, groaning. Red Tornado became busy quickly, tornadoes appearing as Luthor sped off.

“I really hate that guy.” I heard Lantern say.

“Same. He's.... How does he know how to work Flash's body so well?”

“Genius....? I dunno. But we gotta stop him.” We flew off after him.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We ended up saving other heroes from the villainous version of Flash. He'd left them scattered around the WatchTower, like bowling pins. “StarGirl? I thought you'd be down for a little while...” I said, getting her to med bay.

“I was better... Until Luthor got control of Flash... How'd that happen?”

“Dr. Fate isn't the best at telepathic surgery.” I set her down. “I'll be back with medics...”

“Don't worry about me. Get our Flash back.” I nodded, flying off in the direction I could feel vibrations.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Luthor was unconscious and Dr. Fate was back to normal. “I've found a spell to bring Wally back. I'll only need a few moments and absolute quiet.” I nodded.

“Just be sure to bring him back right this time.” Lantern groaned.

Fate chanted, I could feel the energy changing in the room.

“Please don't beat me up! I swear I'm-” I heard Flash start to yell. “I'm... I'm back. Oh I missed you guys.” He sped around, pulling each of us together for a hug.

“You okay?” I asked. Flash groaned.

“Worst. Day. Ever. I was Lex Luthor. Lex. Luthor. Bald. And evil. And a genius. Which I'm not. I mean... I'm not stupid, by any means, but my mind doesn't work like his and... It was awful.” Flash hugged me again.

“I was so horrible, Divinero.... Horrible.” I felt him let me go and heard Lantern pat him.

“Well you're back now. That's what matters.”

“Yeah... He... Didn't cause too many problems... Did he?” Flash asked. We thought for a moment.

“Nothing we couldn't handle...” I half-lied. We handled it.... Barely. But we handled it.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I was tracing J'onn's more prominent stomach, grinning as the little one sent little... Not quite giggles, but giggles into my mind.

 _'So what was it like... Being able to see?_ ' J'onn asked. I shook my head.

' _I'm perfectly fine with never being able to see again. It was too much at once. Too many colors and lights and... It was just.... Not for me._ ' I kissed the top of his stomach. ' _How's the little one been treating you lately?'_

' _She's been busy learning how her legs work._ ' I froze.

' _She?_ '

' _She. We're having a girl... Whether that means a human girl or Martian girl remains to be seen... But she's made it clear to me that she prefers she._ ' I grinned.

' _A little girl... What are we going to name her?_ ' I asked.

' _I'm not sure...._ ' J'onn leaned into me. ' _I'd ask Charcoal but he's asleep._ ' I rolled my eyes.

' _I'm sure he wouldn't have many good girl names..._ ' I thought for a moment. ' _Your sister.... What was her name?'_ I leaned into him.

' _M'gann.... Wh-.... You want to name her after my sister...?_ ' I shrugged.

' _Not just your sister... Lynn too... M'gann Lynn.... Has a nice ring to it...._ ' I grinned. I felt J'onn pull me closer, kissing me.

' _M'gann Lynn.... Our daughter._ '

 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Grudge Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be writing on my other story too, but I've just had more... Will to write this one.

Chapter Seventeen: Grudge Match

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


My computer read the essays to me. I'd add in corrections as they were needed, thinking of grades that would be appropriate. J'onn was nearby, finishing the book he'd started, with Charcoal in his lap.

 _'How much better have the essays gotten?_ ' J'onn asked, coming up to me, arms around me.

' _A little. I can definitely see they made some progress. They still have much room for improvement though.'_ I relaxed into him. ' _How are you and M'gann?_ '

' _We're okay. Though we're about to have dinner... Are you hungry?_ ' I stopped for a moment, my stomach giving a light growl.

' _Maybe a little... We still have leftovers from last night?_ ' I asked.

' _Yeah. Lynn was so happy wasn't she? When we told her about M'gann...._ ' I grinned.

' _She always said she wanted more women in the family._ ' I stood, saving my progress. Just a few more papers and I'd be done with grades.

The com-links came to life. Nightwing on the other end. “Attention Leaguers, Roulette is back in Blűdhaven. Need back-up, she's got Vertigo and Goldface on her side.” I sighed.

“Dinner may have to wait for me... Duty calls.” I could hear J'onn give a whine. “I'll be careful.” I walked over, kissing him and then his stomach, feeling the little kicks. “Promise.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The fighting seemed to be over by the time I made it, but Vixen and Fire were injured. And Diana was confused. “Glad you came, Divinero... I'd like you to sense through the ladies' minds... Make sure whatever Roulette did to mind control them is gone.” Nightwing spoke.

I shrugged. “I could. If they'll let me. I don't want to impose myself.” I told him.

“Right... Um... This way.” He led me to where the Javelins were. Our medics were talking to some of the ladies, wrapping and tending to their wounds.

“Divinero. Little late for the show, if that's why you're here.” Vixen teased. I grinned.

“Oh Mari, John and J'onn both would kill me. Not to mention you're not quite my speed.” I teased back, walking over. “Actually I'm here to make sure there's no more traces of Roulette's mind control.... Do you mind if I do a quick mind search? I promise not to read or doing anything to your mind, I just want to see if there's anything there that shouldn't be.”

“I trust you.” I heard her move closer. “Read away. Or whatever it is you do.” I nodded, closing my eyes and sensing her mind. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be there. “You're clear. No more traces of mind control.”

“Good. Last thing I need is more of that damn woman telling me what to do.” She moved and groaned. “Diana really did a number on me.”

“She didn't mean too... I'm sure.”

“She didn't mean too, but it still hurt.” She sighed. “John is going to be so pissed when he finds out about what Roulette did... Especially since she tired me out too much to... Give him any.... Attention.” I shook my head, putting my hands up.

“More than I ever needed to know, Mari. Or wanted to know.” She laughed.

“What? John not attractive to you?”

“John.... Is in a very committed relationship with you... And J'onn in carrying my child. No way I'm fucking that up.” I told her. She laughed again.

“Good answer.” Vixen moved again. “I think your next patient, Dr. Divinero, should be Shayera...” I gave a smirk.

“Worried about our resident Thanagarian?”

“Considering she tried to kill me a few minutes ago, yes.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Okay, Fire and Ice... You both seem okay. Aside from the physical wounds... Which our lovely medics can take care of.” I told them.

“Good. What about Roulette?” Ice asked, voice accented. Was she Dutch? Scandinavian? I could never remember....

“I'm about to speak with her, actually. Nightwing thinks I could pull out who helped her control you guys if I picked at her brain.” I said.

“Be a dear and fry her brain for me, Divinero. She deserves it.” Fire spat. “She made me burn Ice and made Black Canary break my arm. Not to mention she made Diana nearly kill Vixen and Shayera.” I laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I know you're pissed. I would be too.... But you know I can't do that. If I 'fried' her brain, I'd be no better than the criminals we bring in on a daily basis.” I explained. She huffed, body temperature rising enough for me to remove my hand.

“Fine. But it's still a good thought. In my book.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“So they think I'll talk to you? Why? Because you're one of the original Justice League members? Because you're the most unassuming of the originals?” Roulette huffed.

“I mean, let's face it, out of the originals, you're one of the weaker ones. Green Lantern has an endless power supply based on his ring. Wonder Woman is an Amazon. Hawkgirl has the looks of an angel but the ferocity of a harpy. Flash has superspeed and brought down Lex Luthor when he was fused to Brainiac. Superman is Superman. The Martian, though I've not seen him in quite some time, is a shapeshifter and mind reader. And Batman is well... Batman. But you? You're not very threatening.”

I shrugged, taking a seat. “What can I say? What I lack in notoriety and power I make up for with my sparkling personality and amazing charisma.” I gave a smile. “Which is why you're going to tell me who gave you the idea for your... What did you call it.... Glamor Slam?” I chuckled. “I mean, let's face it, you didn't come up with that idea on your own, especially not the part about mind controlling the ladies of the Justice League.”

I heard Roulette growl. “I'm not saying a word. Not without a lawyer present.” I laughed.

“You really think you're going to get a lawyer? Do you have any idea what they'll charge you with? Having an army of mind-controlled superheroes is considered a form of a terrorist acts. Some of these ladies are literal time bombs. For all we know, you were going to overthrow the government with them.” I leaned back in my chair.

“But hey, you don't wanna talk and give the prosecutors something to think about or a reason to lesson your charges, that's on you. But I hear Guantanamo Bay isn't a good place for business. And it will be all over the news. Even if you managed to break out, no one would do business with you ever again, except maybe the Joker. And we all know why people don't work with him.” I stood.

“Your choice.” I went to leave.

“Fine. I'll talk.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Batman would've been proud of your interrogation technique back there.” Diana spoke, hand on my shoulder. I chuckled.

“I've watched him a do a few and decided I could do it too, much nicer than pulling information from her mind. I mean, I would've if need be... But... It didn't seem right.” I stretched. “Besides, you mention terrorism to a true person of business and they'll sing like a bird.”

“True. Now if only we knew where Luthor and his Secret Society were... We know from Flash that it's in a swamp... But... That's all we've pulled...”

“Not all we pulled. We know Grodd isn't charge any more. Wonder when that changed?” I asked.

“Knowing Luthor, as soon as Grodd tried to turn the world into apes.” I shrugged.

“Who knows what goes on in that bald head of his.” I winced, my stomach still growling. “I think I'm gonna head home... J'onn's probably already gone to bed and I've not only got classes in the morning, but I'm starving.” Diana chuckled.

“Go home, Caleb. Rest. Be with your husband and daughter.” I smiled, hugging her.

“She's not born yet, but she'll be here soon enough. She's already learned how to work her feet.” Diana chuckled.

“Bet she drives J'onn crazy.”

“You have no idea.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

It was quiet at home, just as I thought it would be. Dinner was still in the microwave, ready for reheating. Charcoal was more than glad to keep me company as I ate, in exchange for a few pieces here and there.

The best thing though, was curling into bed with J'onn. He barely stirred, just slipping in closer. M'gann pressed a bit into the hand I had on J'onn's stomach, letting me know she was there. I grinned, closing my eyes.

My family was here and okay. I was okay. The ladies of the Justice League were okay. And I had (most) of the papers graded. It was a good day.

 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Clone Wars?

Chapter Eighteen: Clone Wars?

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I listened as Kara and Clark bickered about the upcoming baby shower and what they should do for Lois and the soon-to-be-born baby Jon Connor Kent.

“Kara.... Lois and I don't need a lot of things. Ma and Pa already went overboard with gifts...” Clark tried.

“Kal. I'm going to tell you this once, I'm spoiling that baby. I don't care what you say.” She snorted. “I'm going to order as many toys and clothes as I can.”

“Caleb, will you explain to Kara how spoiled the baby is already going to be....?” I groaned.

“Please don't drag me into this.... J'onn and I have our own issues to deal with. Lynn has taken to nursery duty already.” I shook my head. “She's insisting on an animal theme for some reason...”

“Lois and I are doing a superhero theme.” I snorted.

“Little on the nose isn't it?”

“I told you it was a bad idea, Kal.” Kara teased.

“It was either that or Lois wanted to do an underwater theme. No way my kid will become the next Aquaman.” I laughed.

“Yeah, Arthur already has that covered with his son.”

Clark made a noise to say something when an alarm went off. “Trouble. Let's suit up.” I heard Kara say, speeding off. I sighed, pulling my hood up. Guess normal monitor duty was never going to happen.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“So who are we dealing with?” Kara asked, flying close to me. There was a crash and bang. I could hear laughter and screams.

“Bizarro am here to save the day!” I heard a twisted version of Clark's voice call.

“Be quiet about that Bizarro.” I heard another voice say. Kara's voice?

I looked to where I heard Kara and Clark. “That doesn't sound good.”

“I thought I fried her!” I heard Kara growl. Before Clark or I could say something, she flew off.

“Oh look, my Super-twit original.” I heard the not-Supergirl speak. “Come to try and fry me again?”

“Superman. You supposed to be here never. Why you not here?” I heard Bizarro say, growling.

“Um..... Not sorry Bizarro... Superman... Here... to... Not stop you.” Superman tried to talk to Bizarro in his.... unique way.

“Divinero, good to see you again.” Libertine spoke. “Glad you've shown up. Now it's a party.” He laughed. I froze, getting close to the supers.

“So... What is this? Clone Wars?” I asked.

“Yeah. What's the score here?” Supergirl asked.

“Simple. Kill you.” I heard not-Supegirl say, flying by me. I heard the girls fighting and soon Superman and Bizarro began throwing punches.

I felt myself get slammed down, groaning as I made contact with the pavement. “Didn't want you to feel left out of the fight, Divinero.” I heard Libertine laugh.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Libertine telekinetically slammed me from the pavement into cars, into the electrical lines. I cried out, sensing out anything to throw at him. Anything and everything to stop him. To keep him from slamming me anywhere else.

He growled. “Seems you're learning. Too bad it won't help you any.”

I got to my feet. “So you claim.” I gave a grin. “Hey Supergirl, Superman, wanna swap?!” I called out.

Soon enough, I heard Libertine groan out and Superman fighting with him. I heard Bizarro groan out, Supergirl grunting.

I flew into the air, telekinetically grabbing the not-Supergirl and slamming her into the pavement. “You really think you can take me?” I felt something burn my arm. Heatvision. Shit.

I groaned out, holding my arm. “I think I can.” I sensed out the electrical wires Libertine had attacked me with, turning them on her. She cried out and I felt something pull me to the ground, making me cry out.

“Bizarro am here to save the day. To save telepathic man.” I felt pressure on my arms. I groaned out.

“Enough of this!” I heard another voice. A familiar voice. Batman.

Bizarro and not-Supergirl groaned, and so did Superman and Supergirl. I felt a glow.... Kryptonite...?

“Oh goodie.... Batman decided to join the party.” I heard Libertine snicker. I sensed out the wires again, turning them on him.

“Don't even think about it.” I growled.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

“Hold still.” Dr. Fadea spoke, wrapping the bandages around my arms. “Heatvision huh....? From Galatea....?” I frowned.

“So that's what they called her? I just referred to her as 'Not-Supergirl'.” I teased. My laugh soon became a groan as the bandage was checked.

“Sorry, making sure you're wrapped propperly.” I groaned.

“Are the supers getting this treatment too?” I asked.

“Probably. Batman did pull Kryptonite on them pretty fast.” I shook my head.

“He likes knowing he's got the upperhand, just in case.” I reminded her.

“True. True.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I closed my eyes as J'onn nuzzled my neck, placing my hands on his stomach. M'gann moved with us, letting some sort of happy feeling go through our links.

' _So tell me, how did you get burned again?_ ' J'onn asked. I sighed.

' _Clone Wars happened. Me, Clark, and Kara vs. Not-Supergirl, Bizarro, and Libertine. It didn't go well and we tried to swap partners and.... Not-Supergirl burned me with her heatvision. But.... I'm okay.... More or less. I'm okay._ ' I rose up and kissed him softly.

' _You'd better be... M'gann needs both of us. Especially if she is anything like you._ ' I rolled my eyes, chuckling as I pulled him down a bit.

' _What were you thinking of for the nursery? You know Lynn wants us to get started on it._ ' I asked.

' _I was thinking.... Perhaps not animals but... Space...? I mean... Let's face it... We are both aliens to each other. In some or fashion and.... It would be interesting... Perhaps not as on the nose as.... The superhero theme Clark is thinking of...?'_ J'onn suggested.

' _We could. Paint the walls to mimic space. Maybe set up a solar system..._ ' I rubbed his stomach. ' _What do you think, M'gann? Want a space room?_ ' I asked. I felt a pulse from J'onn's stomach, from M'gann.

I grinned. ' _I think she likes the idea._ '

J'onn hummed. ' _Or she's tired. She does that sometimes, when she wants quiet.'_ I felt a kick. A real kick. ' _Yep. We're being too loud for her liking._ ' I chuckled.

' _I love you, M'gann. Goodnight.'_

' _Goodnight, M'gann._ ' J'onn hummed, kissing me. ' _Goodnight, Shae.'_

' _Goodnight, J'onn._ '

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Jon Connor Kent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The current Superboy's name in the comics is Jon and the name for Superboy in Young Justice is Connor. Therefore: Jon Connor.

Chapter Nineteen: Jon Connor Kent

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I heard Lois laugh. “Thanks for diapers, Barbara, but I don't think we'll need this many... I mean, we have a nursery full already.”

“Trust me... You'll need all the diapers you can get your hands on.” Barbara said.

“Open mine next....” I heard Mrs. Kent speak. “I made a little something for the baby.” I heard something being opened and little awes.

“He'll have a suit, just like his father. Granted, much smaller and he won't be wearing it to fight crime but... He'll know who he's going to become one day.” Mrs. Kent said.

“I think he'll fit into it nicely.” Lois laughed.

“I do too.” Clark walked over. “Food's almost ready.” I hummed.

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Smells pretty good too... Didn't know you could cook.” Shayera settled in beside me.

“Thanks. Learned all I could from Ma.”

“You didn't use your heatvision to cook again did you?” Lois asked. “It always tastes charred when you do.”

“With his heatvision?” Diana asked.

“It's quick...” Clark tried to explain.

“Sure it is.” Bruce teased. (He was in a better mood than he was last time we were all together. The incident with the clones...)

“It is!”

“Son. Relax. Mr. Wayne is just having a little fun.” Mr. Kent teased.

J'onn leaned against me. “I'm sure you have your reasons, Clark.” He spoke.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Clark can cook. He can really cook. It was wonderful. Chicken, cake, rice. J'onn even went back for seconds. (Thirds... Technically. He stole from my plate. Constantly.)

John and Wally were currently arguing over a slice of cake. Mari ended up settling it by slicing it into even tinier strips of cake.

Then Lois cried out. Loud and shrill.

Clark whoosed past me. “LOIS!”

“Clark. Clark.... Get... Get the bags. I think.... I think Jon is coming. Now.”

We sprang into action. Mr. and Mrs. Kent helped Clark find the bags and get them into the car. John and Mari offered to clean up while Wally and Linda went to set the packages into the nursery for Clark and Lois.

Bruce and Diana left with the rest of us to the hospital. Lois' s own cheering squad...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Metro Tower was prepped and ready to go in their medical wing. The rest of us were made to stand in the make-shift waiting room. Only Clark was allowed in. (Probably because he helped cause it.)

' _Just think... Soon enough it'll be us..._ ' I thought to J'onn.

' _Soon. Soon. For now, it's time for Lois and Clark._ ' I grinned, kissing his cheek. Soon. Soon.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We jumped at the footsteps. “Guys... I want you to come with me and meet Jon Connor Kent.... The most beautiful baby I've ever gotten to meet.” Clark gushed, ushering us to come with him.

Lois was cooing in the room, small sounds coming from the space near her. “Oh Clark he has your eyes.”

“And he's got a head of hair... Lot's more than you had.” Mr. Kent spoke.

“Let's just hope he doesn't have my attitude... We'll never get anything done.” Clark teased.

“He has such big cheeks.” Shayera hummed. “I could pinch them.”

“I wouldn't. Baby probably has cheeks of steel. You'd hurt yourself.” John spoke.

“I bet he'll be a wonderful addition to your lives.” J'onn said, voice in awe.

“I could get Zeus to bless him. Give him strength.” Diana said.

“Thanks but no thanks Diana... I think he'll have plenty of strength. Especially if he takes after Clark.” Lois smiled. Her demeanor changed though, the air around her shifting. “But Clark, I'm going to say this once. I will NEVER have another child. Our baby will be an only child. No if's, and's, or but's about it. I refuse.”

We laughed.

“Yeah. Laugh it up now. But you don't know what it was like. I was cut open. Cut. Open.” Lois half-growled.

“Lois....”

She hummed. “They cut me open, Clark. Only one baby. Enjoy and cherish him.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

' _I think they'll be okay... Mr. and Mrs. Kent said they would stay with them for the first few weeks....'_ J'onn spoke.

' _I'm sure they'll adjust. I'm just glad Lois didn't brandish kryptonite during labor.'_ I snorted. ' _You know she thought about it.'_

 _'Thought about it. Didn't do it._ ' J'onn reminded me. ' _I will go ahead and apologize though... I feel like I may hurt you when I go to in labor..._ '

' _So long as you don't kill me, I think we'll be good._ ' I kissed his cheek. Charcoal started meowing. Loudly. ' _I think he thinks we forgot to feed him._ ' J'onn rose up.

' _We're getting to you, Charcoal. I promise. We brought chicken!'_ J'onn cooed at the cat. I rolled my eyes.

' _Practicing your baby talk?'_

_'Maybe...'_

 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Far From Home

Chapter Twenty: Far From Home

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“I'm sorry... I'm not sure why Thomas hasn't been doing his homework.” Mrs. Kinely sighed. I extended a hand to her, giving her hand a squeeze.

“It's not just the homework.... I mean, he's not doing it. I know he's not... But he does so well on his tests. His scores are off the charts. He's incredibly brilliant. But... His homework... It is part of his grade.” I tried to explain. She sighed.

“I know. I know... I've just been so busy... With work and the divorce.” I gave a slight smile.

“I can understand how difficult it is. I'm sure he's just trying to adjust still. But I have an idea... If you're up for it.”

“What is it?”

“There's an after-school program where we pair up a high school student with an elementary student to tutor. I even have a student in mind to help with Thomas. His name is Winn Schott. He's a junior and he's already got a scholarship to MIT.” I said.

“Thank you.” Mrs. Kinely sounded glad.

“You're welcome.” I grinned.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The WatchTower was quiet. Clark was gone, taking paternity leave and spending time with Jon and Lois.

Captain Atom rushed over to me. “Divinero.... Need you to sense out the training room. Supergirl, Arrow, and Green Lantern just disappeared.” I frowned.

“Disappeared?”

“Disappeared.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I walked into the training room. I could feel the energy of them still there. “I don't know what happened... This energy... I don't think they went into another dimension.... Something happened though...”

“They were training, Supergirl was having a bit of fun for her birthday and...” Captain Atom was cut off.

“Kara! Is Kara okay?” Barbara rushed in. “What happened?” I placed my hand on her shoulders.

“Barbara. Breathe. I'm sure Kara's okay. John and Oliver are with her.” I reminded her. “Wherever they are...”

“Or whenever.” Booster Gold spoke, walking in. “I'm picking up residual energy of time travel.” I swore.

“Great. Just wonderful... Time travel.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I bit my lip. I couldn't believe I had been the one talked into telling Clark about Kara. “Clark...?” I asked.

“Hey, Caleb! I can't talk long... Jon is asleep and who know's how long he'll stay asleep.” Clark answered. “Where are you calling from anyway? Aren't you on rotation?” I swallowed.

“I am... I'm at the WatchTower... Be glad Bruce fixed the phones to work up here...” I took a breath. “Kara's missing.... Along with John and Oliver.”

“What? What happened?”

“According to Booster Gold? Time travel. Someone plucked them from our timeline...” I explained.

“Do... you think they're okay?” He whispered.

“I hope so. I'll send her your way after she gets back and checked out.”

“You'd better.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We waited for them to return. And waited. Barbara was pacing. Worried. “I was supposed to take her out for her birthday.... Why didn't we go earlier?”

I pulled her close. “It'll be okay. It'll be okay. Kara is strong... And she has John and Oliver with her.”

“I know. I know.” Barbara sighed. “I just... I care so much for her.”

“I know.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

A bright light flashed. “I'm so glad to be back.” I heard Kara groan. Barbara rushed by me. “Hey. Hey. Easy Babs. I'm okay. I promise.”

“I know.... I just.... I missed you. I was so worried.”

I smiled. “Hey girls... Drop by Clark's okay? Let him know you're okay.” I looked to where I heard John and Oliver groan.

“How are you two?”

I heard Oliver get sick. “I hate time travel...”

“Same.” John sounded horrible. I shook my head. Poor things....

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

' _So.... I missed time traveling?_ ' J'onn asked. I pet his stomach, grinning as M'gann responded with kicks.

' _Yeah... But it's no big deal. It's fine._ ' I kissed his cheek. ' _Not like I went. It was just Kara, John, and Oliver. I did get to have a chat with Thomas' mom._ '

' _Get to the root of the problem?_ ' J'onn asked. He'd been concerned with the kid, just as I have been.

' _His parents are divorcing... It's been rough on him._ ' I leaned into J'onn. He made a noise.

' _I'm so sorry about that. Poor kid..._ '

 


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Ancient History

Chapter Twenty-One: Ancient History

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Monitor duty was something... Especially since Clark was still gone and J'onn was... Indisposed. Poor thing had been sick more and more... Lynn was worried.

I was worried too, but what I could I do?

“Divinero.... How would you like to accompany me on a mission in time?” Booster Gold asked, walking up.

“It would be most fun and adventurous.” His robot, Skeets, tried to persuade me. I thought about the last few missions I'd had with him.

“I don't know Booster.... I'm supposed to be on monitor duty, and I may have to go home soon.... J'onn's still sickly...”

Booster made a noise. “Right. This is kid one for you guys.” I frowned.

“What do you mean, kid one?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Booster quickly covered up. “Just... Make sure he gets lots of fluids and rest. And maybe a fluffier pillow. And Oreos...” Booster said. “Anyway, you should come up. Mr. Terrific can take over... And you can come with.”

He put his hand on my shoulder. “Please? I don't want to do this alone.” I frowned.

“Are you scared?”

“Honestly? Yes. Just a little bit... It's a a group of horrible people. Bounty hunters... Specifically time-based bounty hunters. And I need to stop them from hurting anyone.... And I don't want to do it by myself.... So...?”

I groaned.

“Fine. I'll go. I'll go. But I had better come back in one piece.” I warned.

“I promise. You will be fine. Probably. Just a few bruises.” Booster sounded like he had a grin. I shook my head. This was going to go horribly. I could just feel it.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I felt sick. “What. The. Hell. Was. That?” I gritted my teeth.

“That was a time jump. We are now in the year 2047. Thirty years into your future.” Skeets said. I moved over, throwing up. I hated... Time jumping. Almost as much as being sped around by a speedster.

“Yeah, time jumps have some side effects. At least you can feel your legs.” Booster offered. I shook my head, standing to compose myself.

“Right. So. Future. What's going on?” I asked, just wanting the rundown.

“Well, my colleague in this time period, this period's Batman, has told me about the robotic time hunters frolicking about. They seem to be targeting Aqua Girl for some reason... So we have to keep her safe by dismantling them.”

“Okay. Good. Good.” I frowned. “Aqua Girl and this period's Batman? What?”

“I can't say too much, but Aqua Girl is next in line for the throne of Atlantis, after her brother. And the new Batman is the son of the old one, the one we know and love.” Booster explained. “Now... Let's go.”

I gave a chuckle. Booster Gold was able to focus on missions regarding time... Wonderful.

“Booster! It's about time you show-.... Why is younger Divinero here?” I heard a gruff voice ask. A voice hidden by a masking device.

“Well, Bats, I needed a chaperone. Someone to keep me in line. Especially since you guys are busy with your own problems. Who is it this time? Clay face?”

The other man snorted. “No. Jokers. That gang is running amok around Neo-Gotham. Divenmar and the Tornado Twins are searching them out and keeping them out of the banks and warehouses.” Batman (?) spoke.

“Wonderful...” Booster shook his head. “Anyway, Divinero from 2016, we need to find and protect Aqua Girl.”

“Where is she?” I asked.

“Just getting back from Atlantis. Probably heading for the Hall.” I tilted my head.

“The Hall?”

“Not important. Let's just get to Marina.” Booster Gold started into the air. I sighed, going to follow.

“Divinero! It's.... Nice to meet a younger version of you.” I heard Batman call. I gave a smile.

“Thanks.” I flew into the air, after Booster Gold.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Marina was... Interesting. She was definitely the daughter of Arthur Curry and Mera. All the power of Mera, but Arthur's attitude.

“I don't need protecting, Booster. Now please, runalong to your time.”

“Aqua Girl, you have bounty hunters after you.”

“Which I've short-circuited myself.”

“Only two of them. There's like... A dozen last time I checked.” Booster argued.

“I. Don't. Need. Your. Help.” She groaned. “I'm capable of defending myself.” I felt ice shards hit me. Booster groaned.

“Easy there... Okay. Okay. You can defend yourself.” Booster nodded for a moment. “I understand.” I looked to him.

“Are you sure you understand? I mean... You were the one who said we needed to be here.” I reminded him.

“And apparently Marina can help herself.” Booster started to leave. I frowned, following.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

A crash caused us to stay. “We are here for the hero 'Aqua Girl'.” Booster and Skeet jumped into action.

I did too, sensing out the robots and clashing them into each other...

A huge crash startled me. A growl. “To your right, War Hawk!” I heard a voice call. Feminine. And their presence... So familiar.

I winced, getting thrown back by the robot. I groaned as someone helped me up. (Again, such a familiar presence.) “Are you okay, Da-Divinero?” I nodded.

“Yeah. I'm fine....” I waited for her to say who she was.

“They... Call me the Martian... and I shouldn't be here... But... We can get into that later.” She said. I frowned. Martian?

Another crash. “Easy War Hawk! You almost got me!” Booster Gold cried out.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Things calmed down as we cleared the wreckage of the robots. I heard Marina getting onto the one called Martian. “Why was it so bad for her to be here?” I whispered to Booster Gold.

“I... Shouldn't say because you don't need to know much about her anyway... But she's pregnant.... And...”

“She's pregnant? And came here?” I swore.

“I'm not that far along.” I heard her say, walking over. “And neither my husband nor my dads can say anything.” She spoke. (Wait... Dads? And she's the Martian?)

“M'gann?” I whispered, looking to her.

“Hey, Dad... well.... Younger dad...” She laughed. “Like I said.... I shouldn't be here. Timelines...”

“Yeah, no one seems to care about those.” Booster Gold huffed behind me. I rolled my eyes as M'gann laughed.

“Anyway.... I guess I owe you an apology.... My you. In this timeline.” I frowned.

“How come?”

“You used to say you were a looker in your prime. Danny and I always laughed it off. But.... I guess you weren't lying.” M'gann teased. I laughed.

“Goodness... I must be in 60s by now.... I probably have changed.” I paused. “Who's Danny? Your husband?” She snorted.

“Hell no. Danny is my-”

“Don't.... Spoil anything.” I heard a new voice speak.

“Danny. Glad you could make it. How's Neo-Gotham? Still clown-infested?” M'gann asked. I felt Booster Gold tug on my arm.

“Come on.... Let's go. Before anything major gets spoiled.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I laid down beside J'onn, rubbing my hand over his stomach. ' _I met an older M'gann today.... During my adventure with Booster Gold._ '

' _Really? What was she like?_ '

' _She apparently takes after you because she's known as the Martian in her timeline... And she was pregnant. And married. Though I don't know who she married or what she was having._ ' I kissed him. ' _It was interesting._ '

' _Meet anyone else interesting?_ '

' _I met Aquaman's daughter. And Bruce's future son._ ' I rubbed his stomach a little more, feeling M'gann push. ' _And I think we have a son... I don't know for sure... But M'gann mentioned someone named Danny and when I asked if that was her husband's name she laughed and told me no..._ '

' _Could be her brother-in-law.....'_ J'onn suggested, relaxing into me.

' _Maybe...._ '

 


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: M'gann Lynn J'onzz

Chapter Twenty-Two: M'gann Lynn J'onzz

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“The nursery looks good, Caleb.” Lynn laughed. “You even got the crib up...” I sighed.

“I do. Don't know how well it'll work though, depending on what sort of abilities she'll have when she's born.” I set down in the rocking chair. “Diana and Wally helped me paint. I had to get J'onn out of the house that day. They say paint fumes are bad for the pregnant.”

“Where'd he go? Lois and Clark's?” I nodded.

“Yeah. I think he fell in love with Jon.... Though I can't blame him. Superboy is cute.” I grinned. I heard J'onn walk in.

' _He is cute. I can't tell if he looks more like Clark or Lois.... They both have that dark hair..._ ' J'onn said. Outspoken telepathy. The best he could do in his current situation. I moved, letting him have the chair. He sat down, humming.

Lynn chuckled. “I'm sure he's adorable. But I bet our little girl is going to be even more adorable.” J'onn made a noise.

' _Don't give her ideas... She's been more active than ever. I barely slept last night... She's been... Excited._ ' I took J'onn's hand.

“Maybe she's just-” J'onn made another noise.

' _I.... I think we need to go to the Metro Tower. Now._ ' J'onn sounded in pain. I tilted my head.

“J'onn...?”

Lynn made a noise. “Come on, men... Let's get in the car. Come on.” Lynn ushered us off. I grabbed our 'go' bag. (Filled with diapers, a bottle and formula in case M'gann was compatible with the natural way of things with Martians, and clothes for both baby, papa, and me.)

Once we got J'onn into the car, I contacted the others through the coms.

“Isn't.... I thought M'gann wasn't due until next month....” I heard Wally say. I snorted.

“Gee. You wanna tell her that?”

' _She has her father's sense of 'I'll do what I want'.'_ J'onn commented. I rolled my eyes.

“Just make sure the doctor is there. I don't think she's got it in her to wait.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were in the room, me, J'onn, and the nurse. J'onn hadn't dilated much, but we were definitely not leaving here without a baby. Our baby...

I was going to be a dad soon.

Lynn was waiting outside with Gary, Lacey, and the other leaguers. (and calling in for me. There was no way I'd be back at work for awhile. Our daughter was being born via 'surrogate'. Thank you Bruce for promising to fix the certificates.)

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Okay. It was happening. J'onn was in what they called hard labor. The close to pushing stage. I held his hand, trying to keep him calm. I could feel his pain in our link and... Damn did I want to cry... Hell, I could hear him sniffling. (And this man had taken a beating from Luthor/Brainiac without shedding a tear...)

“J'onn.... J'onn.... Breathe. Remember to breathe.” I tried to help.

' _I. Am.'_ He let out a whine. ' _You will never touch me again. I never had such issues before... I think it's due to her being half-humAN._ ' He growled the last part.

“Easy there, J'onn.... We're getting close to having her born. Okay? Now... Now... We're going to start pushing...” The doctor tried to soothe.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I cried out in pain. There was a snap. J'onn broke my hand.... That hurt. That hurt a lot.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Worth it. So worth it. She cried out, low and chittering. I gave a smile despite my hand still throbbing. “What does... She look like?” I asked.

' _She's beautiful... Beautiful Caleb... She's green, but seems to be... A human girl in regards to... genitals. And.... She has your eyes.'_ I froze.

“She's not blind, Mr. J'onzz... She just has greened eyes.” The doctor assured. I nodded, feeling my smile return.

“When do we get to hold her?”

“After we clean her up, weigh her, get her foot print... And we fix your hand.” I felt guilt in the link.

' _I'm sorry...._ ' I shook my head.

“Don't be.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We decided to take 'us time' with M'gann first, J'onn and I passing her between us before Lynn and the others walked in.

I heard Diana coo. “She is so beautiful. And so small. So much smaller than Clark's son...” Little coos. “I bet you'll have Athena's wisdom and strength, little sister.”

Lynn took M'gann. “She's precious. My little granddaughter.” I heard a kissing sound.

“Tiny little thing... But she already has a good grip.” Wally said. “She's green like you J'onn... Same shade and everything.” I could feel J'onn's pride in the link.

' _Of course...'_

“I see you'll need more help than normal.... What happened to you, Caleb?” Shayera asked. I took M'gann from her, feeling everything at once as I pulled her close.

“J'onn, but it was worth it. It was worth it.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Even though the others had left, J'onn and I had to stay with M'gann. Mostly because she was early, though she wasn't too early... Or sickly.

J'onn said it was because Martian babies are typically born at 7 months, so by their standards she was overdue... But... The doctors just wanted to be sure.

He was resting. The past 16 hours had been the roughest on him... Me?

I sat down on the hospital chair, M'gann cradled in my arms as best as she could be with my cast. I could feel her eyes staring at me, could feel her mind nudging mind questioningly.

I kissed the top of her head. “M'gann.... There's so much I wanna tell you...” I gave a smile. “Your Papa and I.... We love you. Unconditionally. You're.... You're an incredible gift, M'gann.” I felt tears in my eyes, followed with M'gann questioning if I was sad. (Teary? Teary?)

I shook my head. “I wanna promise you something, M'gann... Okay? I promise, that as long as your Papa and I can help it, you'll never know abuse or anger or hatred. You're going to grow up better than I did, by people who you know love you. I know... I can't protect you forever, the world's too cruel for that, but I'm going to do my best. I promise.” I pressed my head to hers, letting her feel my love for her. Letting her know how much she meant to me, though she'd not been in the world yet.

“I'm also going to teach you to protect yourself, when you get older... As you grow older. Because again, this world is cruel and... And everyone needs to know how to take care of themselves. But you'll always have me and your Papa. Or your Nana Lynn.” I kissed her cheek. She made a little noise and flashed a word in my mind.

Tired. Message received. I kissed her again, laying her down, wrapping her in the blanket. “Good night, sweet girl.” I smiled. “I hope.... I hope I do good by you.”

' _Seems you already are.'_ I heard J'onn speak. I flinched a bit. He'd startled me, thought he was asleep...

' _I try. She's.... She's incredible and... I think I'm already wrapped around her fingers and she's just a few hours old.'_ I went over to J'onn, laying on the bed with him. He kissed me softly, hand going to my cast.

' _It's fine. It happens. I can't say I'm much better... She's... She's ours. She's here._ ' He nuzzled me, beaming. ' _I'm still sorry about your hand._ ' I chuckled.

' _It's fine. I'm fine. All that matters to me right now, is that you and M'gann are okay._ ' I nuzzled him back.

 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Home With Baby

Chapter Twenty-Three: Home With Baby

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


M'gann woke us up off and on during the night. Hungry, wet, dirty. Sleepy, attention. All thoughts that have flashed into our minds.

We took turns, careful not to accidentally disturb the nurses or bring them in.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The nurses came in and checked on J'onn and M'gann, checking each's vitals. “I think you're good to go. Should I contact someone?”

“My mother. Lynn Williams.” I told her, leaning against J'onn as he held M'gann. The man agreed and walked out. I kissed J'onn's cheek. ' _Isn't she so sweet? I bet she's just the cutest..._ ' J'onn hummed in agreement.

' _When your cast comes off, I'll let you feel her for yourself. Feel her skin._ ' I reached out to M'gann.

' _She's green... Isn't she....? How are we going to help her blend?_ ' I asked, worried. J'onn kissed my cheek.

' _If she has the ability to shapeshift, I can tap into her abilities and change her color. And if she doesn't... We can ask Dr. Fate for another of his amulets.'_ J'onn explained. I nodded.

' _Okay.'_

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

By the time Lynn arrived, we had M'gann in one of the onesies Gary and Lacey got her. “She's adorable. But what are we going to do about her skin? Don't get me wrong, she's adorable and her skin is beautiful, but people will ask questions...”

' _Let me try...'_ J'onn said. I heard him get closer to her. ' _There... She's adorable...'_ I grinned.

“Does... That mean she's got the ability to shapeshift?”

' _She does, though I don't know the extent of her abilities. We only know she can for sure change her skin tone.'_ J'onn explained. Lynn giggled.

“She's beautiful. So beautiful.” I smiled.

“Come on... Let's see how Charcoal handles her....”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We carefully unloaded the go bags and M'gann's carseat out and into the house. I could hear Charocal coming down the hall to greet us, meowing softly.

M'gann made a noise and Charcoal was quiet, moving closer. J'onn and Lynn 'aww'd. I frowned. “What's going on?”

“Charcoal's sniffing her and petting her hand. She's so confused and just looking at him with big eyes. Big green eyes.” Lynn laughed.

' _It's beautiful Caleb... Our babies get along._ ' I chuckled.

“Good. Because if they didn't.... It'd be bad...” I went to put the bags up. Lynn cooed at M'gann and Charcoal. ( _Grandparents._ )

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Lynn left to get extra groceries while J'onn and M'gann napped in our room. I was laying beside them, Charcoal in my lap, as Disney's _Robin Hood_ played. I felt something tug at my mind. A question. M'gann must've been awake.

It wasn't anything that she needed. But she was curious as to what was going on, with the movie and Charcoal, her Papa. “It's okay, baby-girl... Your Papa is just resting and Charcoal missed us last night while we were at the Tower with you... And tomorrow is going to be just as busy. And the next day. We'll figure it out though because we're family. We'll figure it out.”

I took her hand in my good one, giving a soft squeeze. She made a noise, something happy. I smiled.

“I love you.”

 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Adjustment

Chapter Twenty-Four: Adjustment

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


“Mr. J'onzz....?” I heard a soft voice ask. “Caleb?” I jumped, groggy. My class was at recess and I had had a moment alone...

“I'm up. I'm up...” I answered.

“I was just checking on you... Everyone said you've seemed more tired here lately...” I gave a yawn. “Everything okay?” Mr. Marley asked.

“It's fine... Just new baby at home... My husband is currently on Paternity since I took time to be there for the birth...” I showed my hand. “Our surrogate broke my hand in labor.” I said. (Lie. Such a lie. But I had to pretend to be in a “normal” gay relationship.)

“Yikes.... But is the baby okay?” I nodded.

“M'gann is just... Cranky... Collicky. And it's an adjustment.” I smiled. “But I'm so wrapped around her fingers... She's going to have her first Christmas soon... you know?”

“Yeah... Winter break is almost here... Going to show her the lights?” I smiled.

“Yeah. And get her picture with the Big Man... Her first presents...” I sighed. “She's growing up so fast.... Seems she was just born yesterday.... But it was a week ago...”

“They grow up fast.” Mr. Marley agreed. “I just wanted to check on you... I think your class is headed back.”

“Thanks. Talk to you at lunch.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I rocked M'gann, feeling her skin. Just like her Papa's... Leathery but... Smooth. My daughter. “So what skin does she have when you change it for her...?” I asked J'onn, feeling him in the doorway.

' _Black like my human form... I felt it best... And it's the easiest to transition to from green.'_ J'onn admitted. I heard him walk over. ' _Hello, M'gann.... you're getting so sleepy... I see your green eyes shutting._ ' He cooed.

M'gann made a noise of disagreement. I felt 'no' in my mind and chuckled. “You are getting sleepy.... Poor little baby... Growing is such hard work...” I teased.

J'onn kissed my cheek and took M'gann from my arms. ' _Clark and Lois want to set up a playdate before we go back to the League...'_ J'onn told me. ' _I think it'd be good for M'gann to be around a child her age... Then introduce her to Jordan...'_ I nodded.

“I think that'll be good.” I placed a hand on his, keeping close to him and M'gann. “I think you'd like rolling around and trying to play with little Jon. It'd be good for you.” I smiled.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

J'onn wrapped his arms around me. _'Charcoal loves her... He's curled closed to her crib...'_ I snorted.

' _He just knows that if anything happens to her on his watch, it's on him.'_ I teased. I could feel M'gann dreaming, reaching out to us in her sleep. ' _She knows we're nearby.'_

' _As she should. We're her fathers... We'll always be there for her... Whether she wants us to be or not...'_ I smirked.

' _Like on her first date, twenty years from now?_ '

' _If I decide she can date then.... I was thinking she couldn't date until she's forty...'_ I chuckled, kissing him.

' _It's a date._ '

 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Alive

Chapter Twenty-Five: Alive!

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I was working monitor duty, my hand finally healed from when J'onn broke it. Superman and Flash were with me, keeping tabs on our ongoing missions.

Batman was around going over possible sightings of the Penguin. He'd been quiet recently since the opening of his new nightclub, but Batman is nothing if not suspicious.

Diana was at the WatchTower, training some of the newer recruits.

Green Lantern, Vixen, and Shayera (the terrible threesome) were handling a poaching crisis near Zambesi.

Zatanna and Constantine were in the Nether trying to find another lost soul.

B'wanna Beast, Starfire, and Batgirl were chasing a lead on recent BoomTube activity.

J'onn was visiting with Lynn, M'gann with him. (My loves. But I had a duty to keep the world safe. And J'onn wasn't cleared yet.)

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

I felt chilled to the bone, everything feeling frozen in place. Worse than when Captain Cold used his cold gun. More frigid. Closer to the bone.

I wanted to cry out, but no sound came out. Everything frozen solid.

Vaguely, I could hear Superman and Flash cry out my name, but they sounded so far away. Then everything shattered. My bones, my organs. Crushed after being so cold.

I couldn't hear anything, my eyes shutting tight. Air releasing from my lungs...

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Beeping sounds.... That was always comforting to wake up to...

“Hey, D.... You with us?” Flash asked. I groaned, sitting up.

“Yeah... I'm with you....” I took a deep breath. I wasn't cold anymore. Actually, I was getting too warm. “What happened?”

“I was about to ask you that.” Batman walked into the room. “You were doing fine and then just collapsed, screaming about the chill...”

I swallowed. Maybe my vision....

“I... I felt.... I felt Libertine die.” I said, soft.

“What...? What do you mean?” Superman asked. “Libertine.... Is alive... Isn't he?” I shook my head.

“No... I think he's dead. I'm sure of it.” I stood, legs shaky. “I don't know all of it... But I know he was frozen solid and then shattered. I don't know why or by whom, but I felt it. The last thing he heard was the word 'traitor'.” I wrapped my arms around myself. “I... I thought for a moment I was the frozen....”

“Being clones and having a psychic link... Not to mention both of you being capable telepaths... It's possible.” Superman admitted.

“But it doesn't explain the story. The why and the who.” Batman made a 'hmmm'. I sighed.

“Okay... How many villains do we know who have ice powers?” I asked.

“What makes you think it was a villain?” Flash asked. Batman made a huff.

“Because I highly doubt one of our own would murder. Not saying it's not possible, but there are laws in the League.”

“Right... Stupid question....”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We had a list of possible suspects; Mr. Freeze and Killer Frost. Neither of which have been very active lately... (Captain Cold ruled out because he was currently in Iron Heights with the Weather Wizard....)

“Question is.... Why.....”

“Grodd? Doesn't he have some sort of secret society thing again?” I asked.

“He did.... But Luthor is charge now. At least.... He was when we swapped bodies.” Flash said. I shook my head.

“Will my life ever make sense again?” Superman snorted.

“I think this is the new normal.”

“Superman....” The intercoms came online.

“What is it?”

“You may wanna come see this... All of you....”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We made our way to the front, me slightly leaning on Flash. Superman swore. “What are you doing here Luthor?”

“I'm here because I need your help. That's what you and your little army do... Right? Help people?” Luthor asked. Batman growled.

“We don't help your kind Luthor.”

“It's not up for debate, superheroes. You will help. Or the world will end.” I frowned.

“What do you mean? Please tell me you did not put a bomb in the center of the earth.” There was a pause. “Don't look at me like that. Someone seriously threatened that last month. Steel, Captain Atom, and I had to go to the Amazon, dive into an active volcano, and stop it.”

“No. I'm afraid something more serious is happening.” Luthor explained. Almost sheepish. “It seems, in my quest to find a living piece of Brainiac.... I reawakened an old enemy of the Earth's.... Darkseid. Does that name ring any bells?” I froze. Darkseid.... Oh shit. Shit. Shit.

“You. Did. What?” Superman all but shouted.

“Look. We didn't know. Now are you going to help us stop that asshole or not?” a voice asked. Feminine. Just like the one who said 'traitor'. I pointed.

“You killed Libertine.”

“I killed a lot of people. It's in my name. Killer Frost.” I shook my head.

“Earlier today. You killed Libertine. Why?” She snorted.

“There was a riot. People turned. People became ice sculptures. Whoops.” I wanted to hurt her, I did.... Libertine was evil, but to be frozen and broken into pieces....

But no. More pressing matters.

“You want to help save the world?” Flash asked.

“Of course we do. We live in it.” Atomic Skull sounded frantic. “Now... We gonna kick some Apokoliptic ass or not?”

The news came on, reports of parademons invading major cities across the globe. Batman sighed.

“Contact every member of the Justice League, both active and non-active. We'll need everyone.” He walked closer to the villains. “Just know that after this is done, you're all going to prison.”

“If you can catch us.” Star Sapphire purred.

 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Destroyer

Chapter Twenty-Six: Destroyer  
Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

In Glaseste I was leading a small group to defend against the parademons. Sage and Chrysallis were surprisingly great at taking orders from me. Crimson Fox and Aja... Asha... Aija? Were fighting with us.  
One parademon had me to the ground, a vine coming and throwing it off. “Back off! If anyone kills Divinero, it'll be me.” I chuckled.  
“Never thought I'd be so happy to hear you say that, Sage.”  
“Don't mention it. Ever. As soon as this bullshit is done, I'm going to go back to trying to kill you.” I smiled.  
“Wouldn't have it any other way.”  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL  
I hate parademons. I hate them so much. They are ridiculously hard to stop. And they smell.... So bad. Like death. And gasoline.   
“How about I help out a little?” I heard a familiar voice. I swore.  
“J'onn!”  
“Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine with being able to fight parademons. Have to shake the baby weight somehow.” he teased. I shook my head.  
“And M'gann?”  
“With Lynn. I had to come help. I can shift again. So....”  
“You can fight. Okay....” I shook my head. “Try not to get burned.”  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL  
I got teleported again, to Central City. Apparently Flash and.... Flash? Needed my help. “Thought you retired?” I asked the older Flash, levitating him for an upscale speed through to the parademon ships.  
“Parademons. From Apokolips. No way I'm missing that.” He laughed. I could hear the shrills of the parademons as they poofed or went back into BoomTubes.  
I felt a chill go by me. “What? Did you really think you were getting all the fun?” I heard Captain Cold drawl.  
“I think they did, Brother Dear.” Golden Glider purred. “But we're here now to take our shots. I refuse to wear Apokoliptian scrubs.”  
I shook my head as both Flashes zipped up to them and sent them into different directions. I felt myself being teleported again.  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL  
“Where'd you go, hero?” I heard Chrysallis tease.  
“Central City. Flash needed backup until his backup arrived.” I sensed out the parademons nearest us, trying to hold them down while Chrysallis turned them into stone.  
“And our backup?” Sage demanded.  
“Should be coming in soon.”  
I heard the flashes of the telporters. Cheers for Supergirl and Firestorm erupted. Good. We got solid backup... Aside from J'onn.  
Speaking of... I sensed a parademon near him and sent it flying. “I figured you could use a hand.” I smiled.  
“I think I'm rusty....”  
“You'll get it back.” I assured him, flying off again. Crimson Fox needed air support....  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL  
I wanted to collapse. Everything ached. My skin, my bones, my hair. (How the hell does my hair ache?) J'onn whispered assurances as we made our way to Lynn's.  
“Oh.... My...” J'onn murmured. I tilted my head.   
“What?”  
“M'gann.... Is petting a remaining parademon...” J'onn said.   
“Lynn.” I asked.  
“I didn't know what she was going to do.... It came out of nowhere and was going to attack and she just held up her hands and it.... Calmed down..... Been like this ever since.” Lynn explained. I shook my head.  
'Our daughter.... Tamed a parademon....'  
'She is a powerful telepath. Look at her fathers.' J'onn sounded proud. M'gann made a happy noise, flashing words of 'want' and 'keep' into my mind.  
“M'gann.... We can't keep the parademon.... Evil Mr. Darkseid likes to have his pets...” I tried.  
More insistent whines came into our mind. “M'gann.... We already have a pet. Charcoal.” J'onn reasoned. “And Charcoal would be very hurt if we brought home your pet parademon.”  
M'gann seemed to sigh. J'onn kissed my cheek. “I'll escort the parademon to a BoomTube location....” I nodded.  
“I'll ask Lynn to take me and M'gann home.”  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL  
M'gann was resting in her crib, exhausted from using her telepathic abilities. I laid down, petting Charcoal on my stomach. J'onn crept in, pulling me close.  
'How are you feeling?'  
'Sore. Achy. Tired.' I groaned. J'onn kissed my cheek.  
'I'm a bit sore myself.... M'gann down?'  
'She wore herself out keeping that parademon under her control.' J'onn snorted.  
'I can't believe she did it. Not at this age.' J'onn was so impressed. I nodded.  
'I know. She's an overachiever.' I nuzzled him. 'While she naps.... Can we nap?' He chuckled, petting Charcoal and kissing me again.   
'Of course.'


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: When It's Over

Chapter Twenty-Seven: When It's Over

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


Lois, Clark, Gary, and Lacey were over at our house for lunch. It'd been a long few months trying to fix everything the parademons and Darkseid destroyed, but we'd finally gotten a break.

The babies were in the playpen nearby, I was listening to Jordan talk to them with what words he knew ( _no, yes, play, babies, momma, daddy_ ) and Jon and M'gann babbled back. Jon was slightly more proficient since he was an entire two months earlier than her, but she was able to hold her own.

“So... Ever think of having more? I mean... I wasn't an only child... And neither was Lacey...” Gary started.

“And we've thought that we may have one more. Just one more. Hopefully a girl.” Lacey laughed. Lois sounded like she was going to choke.

“No. Not a chance.” She sighed. “Don't get me wrong, I love Jon and he's the best thing to happen to me since I got a job at the Daily Planet... But I will not do that again. Ever.” I could hear her point that at Clark. “Ever.”

“Yes, Lois. I understand. No more kids.” He chuckled. “Besides, I was an only child... Probably for the best...” Lois snorted.

“No doubt. Sibling rivalries are the worst. My sister and I are grown and there's still some competition going on.... Without us even realizing it.” I shrugged.

“I wouldn't mind another... M'gann's pretty good. She gets picky sometimes, but I think she's just like her Papa in that respect.” I winked at were I could feel J'onn. He snorted.

“She may look like me, but she acts just like you. Sassy, things need to be her way or the highway, mischievous.” J'onn listed. I shook my head.

“She's three months old in a few days. She's not been _that_ mischievous.”

“She had a parademon under her control.... She got Charcoal to that toy Lynn got her off the shelf when she had been throwing it over and over.”

“That.... Doesn't sound like something a three month old should be able to do...” Lacey interjected, voice filled with concern.

“She's more... Martian than human... So she's developed a few things a little faster. Like the concept of throwing and.... Is she trying to push Jordan?” I immediately sensed out M'gann to keep her from pushing Jordan, bringing her to me.

“M'gann Lynn J'onzz.... I know you want to have fun and think it would be funny, but Jordan would cry if he got hurt. And then you'd be in more trouble.” I tried to explain. She flashed the words 'meanie' and 'just playing' into my mind.

I rolled my eyes. “You may have a point, J'onn.” I sighed. “Maybe another would be... too much right now...?”

“Don't worry about it... I think it'll be fine.... I think it'd be good for her to have a sibling one day.... I had two and it's like having a friend built in.” J'onn said.

Clark chuckled. “You're brave J'onn.”

“Amen.” Lois commended. I smiled, shaking my head. M'gann began to wiggle. “I think she wants to go play again.”

I looked down to the squirming mess of M'gann. “Will you behave if I put you back with the other babies?” She stopped squirming. A yes. “Good girl.” I sensed her out, putting her back in the playpen.

“Has Jon shown any... Signs of not being just human?” J'onn asked.

“He's stronger than kids are supposed to be. And he's shot lasers in his sleep. Nightmares.” Lois groaned.

“We had to come up with a quick excuse for our neighbors upstairs... I don't think they believed I'm that bad of a cook.” Clark sounded sheepish.

Gary snorted. “I am so glad Jordan is human.”

“Amen.” Lacey laughed. “I can only imagine how much weirder life would be if he weren't...”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Lois swore. “I am going to kill Vale.”

“Why?” Clark asked. I frowned, walking back from the nursery. All three babies had tired themselves out and were down for a nap.

“Isn't Vicki Vale in Gotham...?”

“Yeah. And she just broke the news of the century.... At least.... Where romance and billionaires are concerned.”

“Did Oliver finally ask Dinah to marry him?” J'onn asked.

“Wrong city. Oliver is the billionaire from Star City.” Clark corrected.

“What's the news?” I asked, just wanting to get to the bottom of it all.

“Bruce Wayne just announced his engagement to Amazonian beauty, Diana Prince.” I grinned.

“Awww. Bruce and Diana.”

“Yeah.... And that's not the biggest news...” Clark said, his phone going off. I frowned.

“What do you mean....?”

“Wally just sent a picture....”

“Apparently he and Linda are expecting.” J'onn finished. I frowned.

“Everyone get that but me?”

“Picture message, Shae.... You're blind.” I pouted.

“I'd still like to get included.” He kissed me.

“You're always included.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Charcoal was curled up beside me, J'onn holding me from behind. 'I _think M'gann and the others had fun today_....' I smiled.

' _I do too..._ ' I nuzzled close.

' _I'm glad... For Bruce and Diana.... And Wally and Linda._ ' I chuckled.

' _Yeah. Oh lord... Baby speedsters...'_

_'The babies may be normal....'_

_'Highly unlikely.'_ We chuckled about it.

' _I love you._ '

' _I love you too...'_

 


	28. Epilogue:Family is Always Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record:
> 
> M'gann and Daniel are J'onn and Caleb's kids.  
> Connor is the son of Shayera and John Stewart  
> Marina is the daughter of Arthur Curry and Mera  
> Damian and Cassandra (Cassie) are the children of Diana and Bruce Wayne  
> The tornado twins are Bart (Future Flash) and Dawn (Impulse) belong to Wally and Linda  
> William and Artemis are the kids of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance  
> Jon is the child of Lois and Clark
> 
> Jordan is Guardian.  
> Claire is his sister.
> 
> Myron is named after his great-grandfather.  
> Martha is named after her great-grandma.
> 
> Just some clarifications.

Epilogue: Family Is Always Together

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure.

  
  


I snickered as Karen and Myron begged and pleaded with M'gann and Jon to stay up until midnight. Martha was working on Daniel, I could hear the patented 'Williams' pout in her voice.

“Let them stay up. We let you stay up when you were that little.” I piped up.

“Daddy.” M'gann gave a warning. “Karen and Myron are just finding an excuse to fight sleep. They need their sleep.”

“ _As did you, but we allowed it anyway._ ” J'onn joined me, wrapping an arm around me. He spoke outward telepathy more often these days.... And his skin had become more leathered.... I wasn't much better. I knew I had my wrinkles and that my body ached every time it was getting cold.

“See!!!! Mommy!” Karen whined.

“Pops and Grandpa said they let you.” Myron joined. Jon sighed.

“Okay. Okay. You can stay up until midnight. But then it's straight to bed.”

“What about me?” Martha still pouted. “Papa.... Please....? Aunt M'gann and Uncle Jon are letting Karen and Myron. And I'm bigger than them.”

“Older. Not bigger.” Daniel corrected. Martha took after her daddy... And me.... She was tiny... For her age. He sighed. Giving in...? “Fine. Okay. Put the pout away.” He walked over to me. “I could hurt you.”

I grinned, hugging him. “You know you love your old man.”

“Whatever.” He laughed. “I'm glad we're doing this here this year. I... I don't think I could handle going to Wayne Manor this time...” I sighed, kissing his cheek.

“I know.... Bruce found another.... Batman.”

“Damian was Batman. That teenager.... is inexperienced and going to get himself killed.” Daniel swallowed. “Just like Damian did.” I mentally swore. ( _Great one, Caleb.... Bring up the dead husband._ )

“Daniel... No one knew Clayface had snuck into the armor.... There was no way.”

“ _Never blame yourself. It's not your fault._ ” J'onn sighed. “ _Martha... Seems to be having fun with her cousins._ ”

“She loves that she's older.... And stronger.... Though I have a feeling Myron's starting to get his strength. And Karen's shifting is getting better.... Even if it's only skin deep like M'gann's....” Good. The conversation changed.

I heard M'gann and Jon walk over. “What were you two discussing?” I winked.

“Nothing Daddy. You're so nosy.” M'gann huffed.

“I'm your father, I'm supposed to be nosy. No matter how old you get or how old I get.”

“And you're old.” M'gann teased. I pouted.

“J'onn, you're daughter called me old.”

“ _She's your daughter too._ ”

“And never forget that.”

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

We were watching the countdown on tv. “It's a shame Superman won't be there this time.” M'gann chuckled.

“M'gann, Superman had other things to do this year, like being with his family.” Jon kissed her. I rolled my eyes.

“Really? You're horrible. Just disgustingly cute.” I playfully seethed. M'gann laughed.

“Consider it payback for all the years Danny and I had to watch you and Papa be cutesy with one another.” M'gann quipped.

“ _She has a point...._ ” J'onn conceded.

“Of course she does. We had to watch that for years. And I'll never forget the day we walked in...” Danny sounded traumatized, giving a shudder.

“You should've knocked.” I hissed, flushing. I remembered that... Vividly... Not my best moment. Or J'onn's.... We ended up giving 'the talk' much earlier than we wanted.... Mostly because they thought J'onn was hurting me. ( _He was.... But it wasn't.... A bad hurt...._ )

“Hey.... As much as I love the family squabbles.... I think the kids are asleep....” Jon whispered.

“They are. Awww... Karen and Myron are curled up beside Martha... Let me get my camera.” M'gann moved.

“Hey, have you got a hold of the rest of the League? Tell them Happy New Year? Or almost New Year?” Daniel asked.

“No...” M'gann said, coming back. “Not yet. They're probably all with their family. I know Cassie went back to Themyscira to be with Diana... And Bart is with his wife.... Dawn is with her girlfriend. William is with his boyfriend and Artemis is with her parents...” M'gann rambled.

“Connor is with Marina... In Atlantis.... Visiting her brother and his wife. And you know Jordan and Claire are with Gary and Lacey.” Jon explained. I shook my head, leaning against J'onn.

' _Remember when it was simple?_ ' I whispered/thought to him.

' _I do... But this is life now. It's gotten bigger. So much bigger...._ _and better._ ' J'onn kissed me. Daniel seemed to relax.

“I'm glad everyone's doing alright... I've been bad at keeping in contact.... Martha's been so busy with school and ballet.” Daniel sighed. “And I've been helping Bruce out.... When the new Bat isn't around....”

“Danny....”

“Cassie and Diana left him, M'gann. I mean, the man had a heart attack over what happened to Damian... Martha still asks me why her daddy died.... And.... I feel like... It helps... Being there and letting her be close to that part of her family. You know? And it.... It helps me feel close to him.” I moved to get close to Daniel, hugging him.

I felt J'onn join in the hug, and then M'gann and Jon. “We understand.” M'gann murmured. “I just... Don't want you to mope forever, Little Brother.” Daniel gave a soft laugh.

“No promises. He was the love of my life.”

“ _M'yri'ah was the love of mine... And I found love again... With your father. I'm not saying it's a definite, son, but it is a possibility._ ' J'onn reminded.

“Yeah.... I know.... Just.... Not right now. Not while it's still fresh.” I nodded.

“Understandable.”  
JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

The countdown had finally, officially, began.

We joined in, M'gann and Jon moving closer, just as J'onn and I moved closer.

“One! Happy New Year!” The tv reporters yelled out.

J'onn and I kissed.

“Happy New Year.”I grinned.

“ _And many more to come_.” J'onn hummed.

JL-JL-JL-JL-JL-JL

Jon, M'gann, and their kids camped out in the living room. Daniel and Martha were asleep in Danny's old room. J'onn and I curled up in ours.

 _'It's hard to believe.... Isn't it?_ ' I asked.

' _What is?_ '

' _That our entire life together is in thanks to some astronauts fucking up on Mars and bringing the invaders here?'_ J'onn chuckled.

' _Its.... Amazing... How much things change.... In such a short time._ '

' _Short to you. A lifetime for me.'_ I kissed J'onn. ' _I love you. So much._ ' I nuzzled him.

' _I love you too._ ' I grinned, feeling giddy. Our family was together....

Our family. Was together. It had a few cracks in it since Damian died.... But.... But it was ours. And it was here. Together.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, drifting to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This series has been so much fun to write for... I think I'm going to do a oneshot based 'story' around Daniel and M'gann growing up.
> 
> I also may do a series based on Young Justice in this universe with the children... Showing them becoming the heroes they are.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Again.... Thank you.
> 
> Special thanks to Zee and NekoChan13.... For sticking around. <3


End file.
